Darkened Road
by xoceanic-writerx
Summary: This is a fanfiction story based off the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series by Laurel Hamiliton. Mizelle came to Guilty Pleasures looking for a job and discovered an old friend, Anita, and a new flame, Jean-Claude. What happens when Jean-Claude begins to desire Mizelle and old enemies return to wake an evil long in slumber?
1. The Beginning

I stood outside the club, Guilty Pleasures, watching as people ran into line all eager to meet the Master of the City, Jean-Claude. Vampires had become rather public and Jean-Claude had become their portrait guy for their good PR campaign. I took a deep breath trying to calm herself by connecting to the closet body of water she could find which happened to be a lake about 20 miles east of me. The application in my hand was wrinkled from the tight grip I had on it. I took another deep breath looking around as I walked into the club in front of the line, since I was applying for a job the bouncer let me in.

I walked up to the hostess and smiled the best I could manage. "I'm here to see Jean-Claude." She nodded and went to the phones quickly saying a few words before returning to me. "Go through to the back second door on the right." I smiled thanking her as I began to head to the back. This job was something I needed working at a human establishment had been hell for me, and on top of the chaos of my life my father had just passed. For the last few days since his death all I could hear every day was his voice, usually from the times when he was beating a lesson in to me, about how I was the last of my kind and should make friends with stronger supernaturals then myself. It seemed I finally had to surrender to his advice because I couldn't work with just humans, being the last water elemental in this millennium made it extremely difficult.

I walked towards the second door on the right and took one last brief moment to gather myself putting on the mask I had trained myself to wear years ago. I knocked before attempting to open the door, old habits my grandmother stowed in me never dying. A voice that I couldn't describe with any word but butter came through the door. "Please come in." I could hear the age in the voice and knew that for once some of the rumors were true and Jean-Claude was an old one. Slowly, I opened the door to reveal a black office. I mean black, the black paint could be mistaken for a night sky but it was the only think that gave way to any other colors.

My vision moved forward to see a refined gentleman sitting at his desk. His shoulder length black curly hair gave the impression that he was from Latino descent but his face quickly refuted that claim. I took another step into the office.

I noticed the girl on the couch that I had not immediately focused on and then smiled brightly, actually a genuine smile seeped through the mask I usually kept in place as she recognized me as well. "Mizelle!" She screamed leaping from the couch and throwing her arms around me. I was thankful she didn't use my real name, and besides most people referred to me by my middle name anyway since it was often the name I gave. "Hello to you to Anita." I said hugging her back. "Where have you been?" She said her facing growing slightly serious since last time we had been together I was on the run from the father that had just passed. "I've been in the city." I said smiling.

I noticed Jean-Claude rising from his desk and immediately tensed up my mask reshaping my face letting no emotion through. Anita noticed the gesture but said nothing. Jean-Claude flashed a smile that probably would have made regular women sink to their knees. He bowed softly and glanced at Anita. "It appears you are a friend of my friend and vampire servant." Anita looked at her with the stubbornness she had and I smiled inside knowing she was exactly a servant.

"Yes, it would appear that way." He extended his hand in the ways of Shakespearean times asking for mine own as he introduced himself. "I'm Jean-Claude Master of the City of St. Louis." I placed my own hand in his being respectful since I did not yet know his capabilities. "I'm Mizelle." He raised my hand to his lips and brushed the skin gently with his lips. "A unique name that is." I nodded as I removed my hand. "Yes, it is. Anyway, I came here looking for a job as a waitress or bartender." I said extending my resume.

I was trying my hardest not to be a dancer considering I didn't dance that well and I couldn't conceal weapons if half my clothes had to be off.

"The job is yours." He said without even glancing at the resume. "Your father sent the resume about two weeks and told me to await you."

I wanted to growl deep in my throat but I thought it best not to. Anita looked at him in pure shock, sometimes she wasn't the best at hiding her emotions.


	2. Past Scars

"Her father, Jean-Claude what the hell?" Anita questioned rising from her seat. I shook my head slightly. There was that temper that had made her one of my best friends. It was lethal.

Jean-Claude sighed. "Mon ami, please relax your anger is pouring through our marks." He said gesturing out his arm to the couch behind her. To my surprise Anita actually sat down.

"I guess, he's the anger management I kept asking you to take." I said laughing though it never truly reached my eyes, something Anita often caught and pointed out.

Anita chuckled. "The hell he is, he just fought the anger with his peace like manner-hood through the marks that bind us together." She stuck her tongue out at him and I couldn't help but truly laugh.

The laughter caused Jean-Claude to refocus on me and suddenly he was staring me down. Yet, it wasn't the stare down I was used wear usually a fight, that often I won, happened afterword. It was like he was trying to decipher me. I stared back unwilling to turn my head and show a weakness. Finally, he spoke still staring me down. "It would appear my powers of persuasion do not work on you. I was trying to get you to sit down. You're acting like Rafael's guards."

A slight face of confusion came over me, and I could feel the lines in my forehead cringe up. Thankfully, Anita explained. "Rafael is the king of the were-rats. We have a good amount of them for bodyguards pretty good too."

I smiled, even though once again thanks to Anita's observations over the years I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I had been compared to good enough bodyguards, that was perfectly fine with me. "Well, then thanks for the compliment. So can I have the details about the job now?"

"Anita, I swear you make friends with the most exotic, stubborn people I've ever met in my life." Jean-Claude said fixing the ruffles around his wrists. I hadn't noticed his outfit 'til know but he definitely fit the stereotypical style for vampires. The white shirt he was wearing was from the Victorian age, all ruffles around the wrists and left a good amount of his chest exposed, no harm in noticing that he was beautiful. I remembered now the leather lace boots that had climbed up his calves to meet the leather pants he wore. Yup, definitely fit the bill. He shook his head. "You can start tomorrow night. Your hours are 7pm-2am. This is a night club. You'll automatically get Sundays off and you will be the bartender I fear you interacting with customers at their table."

I simply nodded accepting the information, bartending worked for me anyway. I could in a way be in my own area, and from the looks of what I saw coming in I definitely didn't want to be working the crowd.

"You can pick up your uniform from Asher next door. He'll probably make sure you how to make the drinks customers will most likely order." Jean-Claude noted tapping his finger lightly on the desk as if he was mentally double checking that he forgot nothing. He looked at Anita and smiled. "Tonight, you can stay and have a drink and a meal on me. I doubt Anita would let you leave without catching up." Anita smiled at me and then she glanced at my arms and I mentally kicked her, as I saw the pain on her face. She really need to learn how to control her emotions. Jean-Claude quickly picked up on it and turned to me. "Do you have any scars that would be seen with a short sleeve shirt on?"

I so badly wanted to kick Anita. She forgot everything I taught her about three years back. I didn't even nod or answer. Well, I did answer. I pulled up the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt and on my arms was almost matching scars that went from just above my elbow to stopping just short of my wrist. The one on my right arm was cleaner, a straight blow. The second was ragged and winded down my arm. Anita turned her head, which sent to me to the memory of how I got them.

_This ridiculous battle had raged for ours. The elementals had been having a civil war and the dark elementals were attacking us. I was fighting for my life right beside my mother. I noticed someone charging me and ducked letting him fall to the ground as I drove my sword into him and then turned around slashing the throat of one attempting to do a sneak attack. The blood splattered my face letting me know I had severed an artery. I searched for my mother and found someone about to drive their blade through her. I ran faster than I ever thought possible my heart about to beat out of my chest. My own sword came in the path of the blade's score. I dipped and kicked my leg out in a spin knocking the attacker down, the pound of him landing on his back ringing in my ears. I turned to my mother and noticed she had already been pierced in her side and blood was pouring out. I cried as I placed my free hand, my left, on the wound trying to keep pressure on the wood. "It's going to be okay, Mom." I said looking around. "WE NEED A HEALER!" I screamed to the water elementals need me and one ran off to get the healers from the other side of the battle field. "I love you, Elle." My mom said touching my face gently. I had become so distracted I hadn't noticed the attacker get back up until he slashed my arm, trying to restrict my movement so I couldn't fight. Another pulled me away, and I knocked my head back feeling his nose break. I was free of his grip instantly and I ran back to my mother but I was too late. Her head was a few inches from her body. I cried until rain poured down, my powers getting affected by emotions. _

_*Around eleven that night* _

_The shackles around my wrist were cold from this dungeon but wet from my blood. My father had beaten me for hours blaming me for my mother's death. I was so broken inside I didn't even have the strength to break free or fight him as I usually would. He came back into the dungeon with a jagged sword in his hand. He touched the sword to the wound on my right arm. "You got this for attempting to save my mother." He moved to my other arm and started to drag it down causing blood to flow as he pierced my skin deeper. "This is for failing her." _

I felt a cool hand trace my scars and I jumped as it brought me out of that memory. Jean-Claude was now in front of me looking at my scars tracing them slightly with his fingers. Anita gripped the armrest of the couch tightly but she still couldn't look at me right now. My mom and her had grown very close in the years before the war and she was often over my house. "Who did this?" Jean-Claude asked softly. "No one that is still alive." I said pulling my sleeves down and moving out of his grasp.


	3. New Friends & Seduction Attempts

Jean-Claude continued to stare at me. Anita finally turned back around and I felt like an exhibit at the zoo. "Well, good evening." I said walking out taking a deep breath as I went next door to the room that Asher was supposed to be in. I knocked again and smiled when a voice that was loveable but still not as buttery as Jean-Claude's answered. "Come on in." I walked in and was shocked. Asher was extremely tall. He had to be at least 6'5, now that I thought about it Jean-Claude had to be 6'3 or 6'4. Asher's hair was golden, no not blonde I mean golden. His hair fell to his lower back and when he turned I saw scars that traveled down the side of his face. Asher quickly realized I had seen them and pulled his hood over his face.

"Please, don't." I whispered. I knew he was a vampire had sensed it the moment I came in. "Scars are very familiar to me." Asher looked at me shocked, but he apparently understood that he wasn't the only one in the room that had scars. Slowly, he let his hood fall back, and I saw the scars once more. They were from burns. _Oh God_ I thought as I realized where they had come from: holy water.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Anyway, I'm here to get my uniform. I'm the new bartender."

"Oh, the one we've been expecting for a few weeks." Asher said smiling inviting me as if I'd become a member of the club. "Well I'll have to measure you to grab the right pairs for you." He stretched his arm and guiding me to a mirror.

I glanced at myself and smiled slightly. I was skinny, not extremely so. The curves I had weren't visible underneath the cargo pants and white shirt I wore. Well, they were a little bit. I was fair skinned, not tanned but I wasn't exactly pale either. A result of a mixed heritage, my long black hair fell to my hips. It wasn't thick, luckily doing it was a process as it was. I smiled as I noticed the blue highlights that had been in my hair since birth. They were bright at times, as the day sky or the bluest waters, and others they were as dark as the midnight sky. I was extremely big chested, no that had been my other side of the family. I was the perfect cup size for my overall size a C. My eyes were brownish blue and they stared back at me as Asher measured me.

He finished and quickly found two uniforms that he assured me would fit me wonderfully. He suggested washing them in gentle cycle, if I didn't I would probably have to lay them out to dry. I thanked him as I walked out. I was ready to leave but I had been offered a free meal, and Anita would probably hunt me down. She was known as the Executioner to the vampires, I knew she had to know the one the vampires referred to as Death but I never pressed her for it. The vampires still called me the Reaper. We all had our little nicknames.

I walked back to the main area of the club and glanced around. I could feel the water in the bodies of everybody in here. 80% of the body is made up of water, the temperature of the water I was feeling let me know most of those in the room were not human. I sensed a few shifters, a couple of weres though I couldn't tell you what time of weres they were, and last but not least vampires. See the water in vampires bodies, was very cold like Atlantic ocean cold, weres were a lot hotter close to boiling, shifters were close to that but not boiling, and humans well they were just warm.

Anita came up behind me and smiled turning me around unfortunately she had brought the Master of the City with her. "I thought you had bailed on me for a second there."

I laughed a little and smiled. "Come on now X, would your lil Reap ever really leave you." I said using the nicknames that we had given each other based off the vampires' nickname for us.

She laughed at that and led me to a table. Jean-Claude tight on our heels, I had thought I was free from his presence for the rest of the night when a large part of his fan club ran to him begging to be ravished whether sexually or from his bite. I shook my head in disappointment when he quickly fled their clutches. He came just in time to escort us into the VIP area.

I took a seat on the other side of the booth, leaving Anita in between us.

"What are you?" Jean-Claude whispered seductively.

"Trying to seduce an answer out of me with your voice is only going to piss me off." I said giving my best smile.

Jean-Claude looked shocked but smiled nevertheless. Anita busted out laughing and hit me gently on my shoulder. "Still the same old Mizelle."

I asked Anita to order some food for me, preferably something heavy. I was starving and had been living off roman noodles and mac n cheese for a while. Hey, even an elemental needs decent food.

I strutted onto the dance floor and started dancing letting loose since I didn't have to pay for anything tonight, and I needed a stress release singing and dancing always worked. There was no way I was singing her. I started to move to the beat feeling the beat vibrate my body as the speakers were that loud. I had been dancing for a minute when I felt hands snake around my wrist. I whirled around blade extend ready to intimidate anyone when I recognized Jean-Claude.

"Appears my security didn't check you for weapons." Jean-Claude said moving my hand and the blade from his neck.

"I weaved past them." I said smiling tucking the blade back into its hiding place.

"I just wanted to enjoy a dance with my new bartender." He said bowing respectfully and extending his hand as if he was asking.

I rolled by my eyes and moved past him but quickly felt a hand wrap around my own and felt myself pulled into his arms. I was an elemental, vampire super strength was a little difficult for me. "Hands off."

Jean-Claude smiled. "I haven't been denied since Anita, it's still a breath of fresh air." He said leaning down to whisper it in my ear, and I felt my body betray me as a shiver went through me. Damn, that buttery voice.

"Well get used to it." I said changing my arms to liquid water a little and weaved my way out of his arms returning to the both next to Anita. Our food had just arrived. She had ordered me a seafood alfredo, she knew me oh so well.


	4. Nervous

I smiled slightly as I slipped back into the booth. Anita looked at me, and I knew automatically that I needed to get out of here. She smiled at me. "I ordered your favorite."

"I see. Thanks." I said with a smile. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Anita inquired as I started to eat the food before me. "He's not ugly, beautiful is stretching it." I said without blinking. Anita touched my leg and looked at me seriously. "Since, we're friends I'll say this now so you know." She said smiling but I could see the killer I knew peeking out. "I like him a little, and I trying to get a chance with him." I smiled and touched her shoulder. "X, he's all yours." I said and noticed Jean-Claude walk away from the path that led back to us.

I finished my food rather quickly and bid Anita goodnight as I went back to my apartment. I smiled walking in the door. It was small but it was home. I fell back on my couch and ran my hand over my face. Jean-Claude was arrogant and I prayed he didn't try to show interest in me again. Anita was not a friend I wanted to betray.

Hearing a knock, at the door I rose and opened the door. I could have sworn I heard my jaw hit the floor. "Jean-Claude?" It was almost three in the morning Anita and I had talked loner then I expected. _What is he doing here? _ Jean-Claude bowed gracefully. "Indeed." I glanced at the white roses in his hand and laughed. "I'm not a flowers type of girl, but give them to Anita she loves them." I said slamming the door in his face. I heard his deep chuckle and fled to my bedroom drifting into sleep. Once again nightmares plagued my dreams and per usual they centered on my father. I bolted awake pulling my gun from underneath my pillow pointing it at the door. My skin glistened slightly from thin layer of sweat that covered my skin. I took deep breaths burying one of my hands in my hair pulling my knees to me with the other.

Finally, I rose from my bed and took a shower. The hot water covered my skin relaxing my muscles that had tensed up from the way I woke up. I noted the time as I stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of black capris and a red shirt for the day. It was almost six. I decided to head into work early and changed into the black pants and black shirt that had "Guilty Pleasures" written in an elegant style in crimson red. There were other designs on the back but I hadn't bothered to look. I slid my gun into its holster at my thing and the knives down my wrist. I also placed a cross under my shirt just in case, the things worked especially if I believed. I stepped outside my apartment and started to lock the door when I heard something crunch beneath my feet. I had stepped on the stems of the white roses Jean-Claude had brought. I rolled my eyes and locked my door, picked up the roses, and dumped them in a nearby trashcan.

I was going to my first day of work, and I was more worried about Jean-Claude than anything else.


	5. First Day

I walked into Guilty Pleasures through the employee's entrance. I had music blasting in my ears from iPhone and I could feel my body swaying to the music as I moved down the hall towards the employee's lounge so I could place my stuff in my locker. I felt a hand touch me and jumped as I turned pinning the person to wall. "My apologies my dear, I did not intend to startle you." Asher said to me looking a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry." I said moving back from him.

"It's perfectly fine I guess you just taught me not to sneak up on a woman." Asher said laughing. He stuck out his arm leaving room for my arm to fit through. "Allow me to repay you and escort you to the bar."

"I'm stopping at the employee's lounge first." I said looking at him a small smile across my face.

Asher nodded and left his arm out. "Then I guess we have a stop before our final destination."

I laughed and looped my arm through his arm, "Very well let's go." I said as I moved a little. Asher smiled and started walking me to the employee's lounge.

We started talking about our scars and I was even able to make him crake a smile a few times. I was highly surprised when I made him laugh again, and in turn he made me laugh. We walked into the employee's lounge and I took my arm out of his as I put my things in the locker keeping my iPhone and headphones.

I walked back to Asher and looped my arm back through his as he smiled at me. We started to walk out of the back area and into the main area. Yet, as soon as we got near the tables about yard from bar a booming voice made us both tense up.

"Asher, you are dismissed remove yourself. Now." I looked around and saw Jean-Claude moving up behind us. He had placed emphasis on the last word he said.

I held Asher's arm preventing him from moving as a look of pure annoyance and independence came across my face.

Jean-Claude growled slightly almost. I could have sworn in that moment his eyes changed colors and turned black. Asher looked at me a pleading facial expression on his face as if he didn't want to me to anger Jean-Claude. I felt my powers growing within me that spark quickly ignited into a flame ready to burst out.

"Either let him go or I'll make him release you." Jean-Claude said moving closer to him.

"You won't touch him!" I said realizing we had an audience a little now but I still could feel my powers threatening to come out.

Jean-Claude reached for Asher and I reacted at once. I pushed him back and stood in front of Asher growling. Asher placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright my dear. I will be in the pleasure of your company later this evening." He said kissing my hand.

"Don't ever do that again, Asher. Ever." Jean-Claude said grasping Asher's shoulder tight then releasing him watching him disappear. He relaxed once Asher was gone from you. "Did you enjoy the flowers?" He asked his smile returning.

"The rats probably did. I threw them in the trash." I said smiling sarcastically walking away from him towards the bar. I heard a rush of wind as I looked to see him now in front of me. _Vampires._ I thought as I rolled my eyes moving around him.

He didn't turn or move but he spoke and sounded like he was hurt or insulted. "So Asher gets smiles and gets to hold your arm in his but I don't even get common courtesy?" He asked.

"No, Asher gets friendship because he was respectful, kind, and didn't try to assume that I would automatically want to deal with him at all." I said moving to the bar as the first set of customers came in, and Jean-Claude vanished.

I started to pour drinks filling orders as more customers walked in. The lights dimmed and the music started and I started to move with it doing tricks while I made drinks. The guys obviously loved it, and surprisingly females didn't cause any problems with me. The night progressed rather quickly it was about eleven when Asher came to the bar.

"Do you think I could get a Bloody Mary?" He said smiling. His hood was over his head so he wouldn't scare the customers. He seemed tense so I knew he snuck out here to see me.

I laughed and smiled. "Anything for the bartender's friend." I said making his drink doing a few drinks seeing him smile more. It was like since we had discussed scars and the hell we endured to get them we were more comfortable around each other. His mask was gone and I felt mine leaving as well.

I placed the drink in front of him. "Here you go." Asher smiled and nodded downing the drink in one gulp. "Good to have the bartender as a friend then." He said handing me back the empty glass.

I turned and placed the cup in the sink. There was a small breeze that lifted my hair and I turned back around to see Jean-Claude next to Asher. "_Mon ami_, you are exquisitely great in battle and friendship yet I would you remover yourself now." I once again noticed that his eyes had turned black.

Asher looked at him and nodded. "Of course." He said moving as he glanced at me telling me with a look that we would have time to spend together again. Jean-Claude had taken Asher's seat in front of me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Was it really necessary to make him leave?" I asked stretching my arms holding different ends of the bar. Jean-Claude looked at me his face serious. "When you show him more smiles than me yes." I shook my head. "Fine I'll smile for you if you stop making the one friend I have other than Anita leave me." Jean-Claude smiled. "Deal, _ma petite_." He left and I saw a look of triumph on his face as he departed. I sighed and knew I might have just made a deal with the devil.


	6. First Day Continues

Asher returned again around one. "So, I hear I'm allowed to be friends with you now." He said taking an empty seat. There were plenty of them the club was starting to empty out and it seemed mostly people were starting to close up. I smiled turning to face him. "Yea, I think I made a deal with the devil to make that happen though."

Asher sat up straight. "What deal?" I sighed. "I just have to smile for him too." Asher looked down. "You know he wants you Mizelle." I stopped moving and looked at him. "I know." Asher shook his head. "At least I get to see you without getting my life threatened. I maybe third in command but he was still close to killing me." I winked at him and smiled. "Now, would I let that happen." I laughed a little.

I didn't notice that Jean-Claude was watching me and Asher talk. He got angrier with my every laugh and smile but I didn't even see him. His eyes had bled black long ago.

Asher and I continued to talk and he asked for a Bloody Mary before I cleaned up the whole bar. I smiled and quickly made his drink. "On the house." I said smiling placing it in front of him. "Really good being friends with the bartender." Asher said downing his drink. He sat it down. "Need a walk home?"

I smiled. It was crazy how fast we had become friends and how all it took was the showing of scars. "Yea, that'd be great." I said cleaning out the glasses and setting them in the dish drain. My neighborhood was slightly rough and on the other side of town having someone to talk to on the long walk would be nice.

Asher smiled in delight. "Great, well mademoiselle." He started bowing as he got up from the bar. "I shall meet you outside the employees' lounge. I have a few closing details to attend to." With that, I heard the rush of wind and knew he was gone in the blink of my eye.

I turned and went back to cleaning the bar making sure everything was in tip top shape. I felt a rush of wind and didn't even turn around. "I thought you were meeting me at the employees' lounge." I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Jean-Claude's voice. "Unfortunately, _ma petite_ I am not the one you have arranged to meet."

I turned to face him and sighed. "What do you want Jean-Claude?" He looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Our deal _ma petite_ you are supposed to smile for me as well." I looked at him and shook my head. "The trick to that is that you actually have to make me smile."

Jean-Claude looked shocked surprised that there was a loop hole in his plan. He sighed and looked at her. "Then maybe I should take lessons from Asher."

I smiled at the thought of my new buddy. I realized that Jean-Claude's eyes had quickly bled black. Guess, I shouldn't have smiled at the mention of his name.

"Clearly I need to take lessons." He said standing at the end of the bar preventing me from leaving. He took a step toward me. "I would like to know how we can become friends."

"It's not something I can teach you or tell you, JC." I said grabbing my iPhone and headphones. I smiled at the message on my screen.

_See you in five minutes. – Ash_

I should have known the vampire swiped my phone and put his number in it. I shook my head, a slight grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"JC?" Jean-Claude asked surprised at the nickname I had used for him. "Yes, it's easier than saying Jean-Claude a bunch of times." I said standing in front of him.

Immediately I wished I hadn't. His broad shoulders and chiseled chest were now in my face. I composed myself, my mask coming back on. Jean-Claude looked at me and dropped his head. "Once again I'm farther away from you, that quick."

I sighed and looked at him. "What do you mean?" I said trying to move past him. He stopped me touching my face gently. "I can tell you are wearing a mask I just can't tell how deep it goes." He said moving finally letting me pass.

I almost ran away towards Asher. Jean-Claude freaked me out, but maybe it was my attraction to him that truly had me terrified.

Asher was at the employee's lounge waiting on me when I walked in. "You are minutes late." He said smiling moving out of the darkness letting his hood fall back. I slightly wondered how many others he took his hood off for but I didn't ask.

"I'm sorry, your master had be detained." I said grabbing the stuff out of my locker. I got the quick expression of anger and worry over his face at the mention of Jean-Claude. I knew they loved each other but it seemed I was testing their friendship, which just made me feel horrible.

Asher extended his arm as I put my coat on. "Ready?" He asked the worry tinted in his voice. I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I said looping my arm through his. "Yes, lets go."


	7. Night Walk

We walked out of the Guilty Pleasures. My arm in his; I had turned my head for moment and thought I saw Jean-Claude out the corner of the club watching us. I looked down and then smiled at Asher as we started to walk.

"So how was your first day at the club of the undead?" He said jokingly putting a weird emphasis on the club of the undead. I laughed in spite of myself and shook my head. "Wasn't nearly as exciting as the press claims." I said smiling.

Asher laughed. "Well, I shall have to make it more interesting next time." I shook my head and smiled. "You should definitely have to do that." I knew we were flirting and I felt bad inside a little because I knew that this was going to make things between Jean-Claude and I worse.

I stopped for a second, and almost growled in my throat. I felt someone following else and I could tell it was a vampire by how cold the water in the body was. Asher looked at me and noticed my face. He looked round and then sank his head down. I didn't even try to figure out why he sank his head.

I felt the vampire come closer. My eyes blazed a fire blue. My mother had told me before she passed that it was fire blue because water was my element but my personality was all fire. I felt my eyes glow a deep blue.

Asher looked at me in surprise and curiosity. I called on the power inside me and took control of the body by controlling the water inside it. I pulled the vampire close and slammed him against an alley wall. My powers were out with the rage of hurricane.

Asher touched my arm for a second and gripped slightly. "It's Jean-Claude." He said sighing.

I growled and closed my eyes and let my power role back in and stepped away from him. "What the hell, JC?" I screamed.

Asher gripped my arm and pulled me closer to him. He obviously enjoyed holding me back because I really wished he would just let me punch JC.

Jean-Claude moved away from the wall and fixed his clothes that had wrinkled from my slight attack on him. He smiled slightly. "Nice attack, how'd you make me come to you?" He said moving closer.

I growled more and Asher's grip on me tightened. "You will never know!" I screamed at him. Asher felt my body tense up and gripped both of my arms tight switching our positions placing himself between Jean-Claude and me.

Jean-Claude glanced at Asher and smiled. "You don't need to protect her from me. I'm not a threat to her." Asher smiled and shook his head. "I think you have it in reverse. I'm protecting you from her." He said smiling. That made me smile and brought my anger down. Asher must have felt my body loosen up and he loosen his grip a little.

"Once again, he gets a smile that I'm not able to receive." He looked at Asher threateningly. Asher shook his head. "She isn't Juliana." Jean-Claude sighed at that. I almost asked who the girl they were talking about was but I decided against.

I pulled Asher closer to me. "Let's go. I'm tired." My power drained me a little and I often passed out if I used too much but being in the sea often replenished me. Asher nodded and bowed to his master as he moved closer to me as we returned to our path.

"I'll take her home." Jean-Claude said his voice booming.


	8. Walking Home

**I hope this chapter didn't suck. I was trying to get the tension that is building. Please, leave reviews they often inspire me and help me write a new chapter faster. Thanks everyone and enjoy. **

I almost growled deep in my throat. I was so annoyed with how typically he was asking. It was ridiculous. Even in death he was controlling and demanding. Ugh! I so wanted to punch him but I knew that Asher would stop me and protect his master, his friend.

"The hell you will." I quickly responded. Asher looked at me shocked and I simply tried to contain the growl in my throat.

Jean-Claude looked at me and tried that devilish smile. I could tell by how he focused on me that this smiled had been perfected over the centuries. I almost punched him again but looked at Asher to regain my cool. Asher had easily become my friend, funny how trading battle scars did that to people, connected people.

Asher gripped my arm gently once more. He pulled me closer to him and whispered gently in my ear. "Breathe, I would hate to deal with the aftermath of finding a new Master of the City." He said moving away.

I sighed taking a calming breath. I knew he was right and I had to calm down but Jean-Claude just seemed to irk something in me. Every time I saw him I simply wanted to punch him. I wanted to fight.

Asher held me close and looked at me. His eyes were clearly saying that I needed to calm down but I was finding it so damn difficult. I couldn't understand what it was about him that was driving me up a wall. I almost jumped when I heard a voice in my ear. "How about we both walk her home, therefore she doesn't kill you and I can still keep my word and walk her home?" He looked at me seeing if I would even argue. I took a calming breath and nodded.

Jean-Claude nodded and started to take my other arm. Asher had scooted back and was holding my right arm in his. I really didn't want Jean-Claude to touch me, but I didn't want him to hurt Asher later. I took a deep breath and started to sing a country song in my head. It actually calmed my nerves, good ole music can always count on her melodies.

Asher started a conversation again. He started to discuss this new obsession of rock in this age. I laughed and started to talk to him about rock music. I told him I had a few bands he might like but metal or hard rock was usually the annoying part of rock, at least for me.

"What is wrong with that type of rock?" Jean-Claude said softly interjecting. Asher smiled slightly trying not to show it. I just looked at him in surprise.

"Umm…usually it's a lot of screams and a bunch of guitars jammed together not really the beauty of punk rock or pop rock, country rock, or any other." I said still in awe that he had spoken.

"What can I do to make you like me the way you like him, _ma petite_?" Jean-Claude asked in a voice that almost made me want to turn and hug him. It held such pain, yet it was so faint I was wondering if I was hearing the right thing.

"I don't know what to tell you, maybe stop trying to force me to spend time with you." I said as I continued to walk and stopped. "Well this is my place."

Asher nodded his head and hugged me close giving me a smile. He scooted back and let Jean-Claude move in front of him. "I bid thee good night."

I nodded to them both and waved a bye to Asher and then half-rushed into my apartment. I was tired. I fell onto my bed and with moments slipped into sleep.


	9. Plans of the Sun

***Sorry to all. I know its been a while but finally I posting the next chapter. They will be coming more frequently now, and please leaves review they always give me ideas on where to go next with the story. Well, Enjoy another chapter of Mizelle's new life. ^_^ ***

The sunlight had snuck into my room and slowly woke me up. I was quenching my eyes trying not to see how bright it really was. Yawning, I turned and glanced at the clock. It was well past noon almost one in fact. I had slept most of the day which explained why my stomach was rumbling. Slowly, I sat up and pulled some of my hair out of my face. There was a blinking light and I realized I had messages on my phone. I sighed and leaned over to grab my phone, trying to maintain my balance so I didn't fall out of my bed, and looked at who all had messaged me. There were three from Anita, one from Ash, and two from JC. Vampires, he must have swiped my phone too.

"Yesh, can't even ask from my number anymore." I said to my phone, as if it could actually hear me.

I ignored the messages from the two vampires and looked at the messages from Anita. She was begging me to meet her from lunch. She eventually must have realized I was sleep because she started telling me to wake my behind up. Which also explained why she was calling me.

"Hi Nita." I said groggily.

"You need to get up! We are going out and I want you to meet my friend, Richard." She half-screamed into the phone and I figured she was driving, most likely to my place.

Ugh, I didn't want to moved but I doubted she would let me go back to sleep. "Umm…okay." I said agreeing to whatever crazy plan she had. Anita was a slight romantic well she was more of a romantic than me. This was probably the blind date she was always telling me she'd set up.

As I had guessed she was at my apartment five minutes later. The only progress I had made was moving out of my bedroom and someone found the energy to open the door. She looked at me and barged in.

"Come on, hurry and get ready I need you to like him so you can go on a double date with me and Jean-Claude tonight." She said tossing a back she had on the floor and crashing on my couch.

Her attraction for Jean-Claude must be deep because it seemed like there was a dress in the bag she had tossed to the floor, and the just the sound of his name had cause me to tense up. "Umm…excuse me what did you just say?"

"Double date, me and Jean-Claude or going out tonight after the club closes." She said smiling and looked ready for it to.

"Why do I have to go?" I said sighing walking into my bathroom and brushing my teeth.

"I need a wing girl duh." She said with such confidence it made me ill, but it did give me an idea.

"I'll meet your friend but I don't need him, I'll just ask Asher to come." That reminded me of the text messages I had yet to read. Wiping my face, I went back to my room and grabbed my phone.

"Asher? No, his scars scare the living hell out of me, and if you ever repeat that…" She started. I quickly cut her off though.

"Yea, yea I know but still. Umm you are the executioner how can you be scared of scars?" I asked scrolling through my phone to read my messages. I skipped over Jean-Claude's and went straight to Asher's.

_Thank you for not tossing me to the side and killing my friend and master. Next time I hold you I hope it won't be because I'm trying to stop you from fighting. ;) May the day be kind to you be there when darkness falls. _

I smiled and brightly looked up at Anita. "Come on, Asher and Jean-Claude get along." I said trying my hardest to get out of this blind date she set up. Anita just looked at me.

"Look we all have our scars, but…" Anita said the small fragile girl inside showing a little, but I knew how to get my tough Anita back.

"So the executioner can't handle some simple burn scars, fine I'll guess I just won't go, maybe I'll go next time when you grow a pair." I said half-jokingly smiling as I walked back into my room.

Anita grabbed my shoulder and looked at me, the killer I had fought beside staring back at me. "Bring him, but you still meet Richard." She said letting go of her tight grip and sitting back down on my couch.

I smiled happy with the victory I had won. "Alright fine, there is jambalaya in the fridge if you want some." Before I could finish my sentence she had gone off into the kitchen. I actually was a pretty good cook. I liked that I had something non-deadly that I was good at.

I took a quick shower and heard Anita cleaning her dishes as I came out. "Be ready in five." I said walking back into my room brushing out my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that was form fitting and black with a heart and knife through it. I loved this shirt.

"You get dressed faster than me." Anita said jokingly as she walked towards my door. I grabbed my keys and my phone. As we walked out I locked my door and texted Asher back.

_When darkness falls I will expect no less, my new found friend. Oh, do you mind going to this thing with me? Anita is dragging me to something her and Jean-Claude are going to. Thanks and sleep well. _

I got into Anita's car and took a deep breath. I was going to meet someone and knowing Nita the way I did they wouldn't be human. Something told me, my life was about to get so complicated.


	10. The Blind Date

**Well, here is your next chapter. ^_^ Keep the reviews coming, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming on a more regular basis. Enjoy...**

I took a deep breath as Anita drove towards the bistro we were meeting him at. She was going on and on about him. She had definitely become slightly more emotional since last I saw her when she had been cold as a rock. Richard was apparently someone who should be alpha male of his back but didn't want to kill the leader to do it. He seemed foolish to me so far, just kill the guy and keep it stepping.

"We're here!" Anita said proudly as she parked the car next to the bistro. "Come on." She said smiling. I think she really just wanted me to like this guy and stay away from Jean-Claude. If only she knew how much I was going to do that anyway.

I got out of the car and saw Anita walk up to a table outside the restaurant. There was a guy was tall, I was guessing about 6"4, broad shoulders. It was obvious he worked out. The t-shirt he was wearing looked like it was about to rip from his muscles. He had light brown hair that framed his face and matched his sun-kissed tan. I had to admit he was extremely good looking.

Taking a deep breath and preparing myself, I walked up to the table after closing the car door. The guy stood and nodded his head.

"I'm Richard." He said extending his hand.

"Mizelle." I said sitting down not shaking his hand. My powers, well touching people wasn't always the best idea. You would be surprised how much water could tell you, and I really didn't want to know the last place he was or ate.

Richard looked surprised that I didn't shake his hand and sat back down. "Well, Anita has told me a lot about you."

"None of it is true." I quickly replied looking at Anita, knowing she made me seem so much nicer than what I am.

"Well, you are beautiful." He said smiling.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I replied ordering a hamburger and fries with just ketchup and mustard.

"Zelle, stop being rude." Anita said as she ordered a chicken salad and not surprisingly Richard order a rare steak with fries. Surprise, Surprise.

"I'm not being rude. I'm being me." I said pulling out my phone. I was shocked to see more messages from Jean-Claude. Then I remembered how old I had sensed he was. I should have known he would be up earlier. I decided to be nice and read them this time.

_You said I had to become a friend, and that therefore is my new mission. I hope I can earn your friendship. _

I took a deep breath as I scrolled down to the next one.

_Our deal, ma petite, extends to text messages as well. I will check my comrade's phone. _

I silently cursed underneath my breath. _Damn arrogant vampire. _

Richard must have heard me curse. He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Everything okay, over there?"

"Of course." I said smiling brightly even though it wasn't really reaching my eyes.

It was now about three thirty. It had taken at least twenty minutes to get to this little bistro from my house and we had sat & ate which added another hour. I was actually looking more forward to when I would be around Ash again. It was like I could be myself with him, show my scars and not worry about others.

Richard was sweet but I knew he wasn't really trying. He was playing it safe at least he thought he was. When the meal had come to an end and Anita had constantly told me to stop being rude, we, Anita and I, started walking back to the car. Well I was until Richard called my name and Anita ran off.

"I think you are more stubborn than Anita." He said smiling a little.

I shook my head and smiled. "I actually learned from her."

Richard laughed, deep in this throat, and I shook my head once more. "Well, I would love to see you again." He said pulling me into his arms and kissed my lips gently. It had to be the sweetest give I've had. It didn't speak of emotions or held back passion, it was just sweet. "Call me." He said slipping me his number and letting me go.

I nodded but didn't smile at all. I knew I was going to hear about it the whole time I was in the car as she drove us to the Circus of the Damned. It was where the vampires of the city well the important ones, most of them, lived anyway. I knew cause I felt the concentration of low body temperature there when I first entered the city. The whole car ride went exactly as I had thought.

"Aww, he kissed you. Lil Reap this is awesome. He can be your date for tonight after you get off work." She said smiling. "We'll leave our clothes here since this is where we are meeting Jean-Claude."

I felt my hands clench up. I loved Anita but this Anita without her anger was going to take some getting used to it. "Anita, we agreed I'm taking Asher!" I half screamed the last part and cursed under my breath when I heard my phone go off and Jean-Claude's name run across it. I looked up at it was dusk, sun was setting, he had heard me.

_It would appear that now I'm owed a date as well. _

I growled and threw my phone down in my seat. "X, just take me to work." I said shaking a little as it started to pour down raining.

"Reap, you're making it hard to drive." Anita said referring to the rain that was now pounding her windshield.

"Sorry." I said as I took a deep breath calming myself. I really needed to get to work.


	11. Powers Revealed

I hadn't replied to Jean-Claude message and was trying my hardest to avoid him but I had made a deal and it was making this very difficult. Usually, I would have left my phone on during work but I decided against it today. I knew that if I kept it on I was going to text Asher and Jean-Claude was going to see. _Arrogant vampire. _I silently thought as I continued to work. They club was somewhat slow tonight which worried me more than anything, it was that calm before the storm that puts you on edge and raises the hairs on your arms. All night I had been watching intensely unintentionally scaring off a few customers. Trouble was coming the question was simply when was it coming.

I started to relax a little more the closer it got to two am when my shift ended. Well, I was getting happier until Nita walked in at about a quarter til one. Apparently, I was going to end up getting off early. This new vampire spot she had found was doing its last show at two considering the sun rose at six forty-five, fun thing to always check on especially when you know vampires.

Anita was bubbly, eww it creeped me out to see her like this, as she walked in with a bag filled with an elegant gown. I took a deep breath and felt that rush of wind that sometimes made me want to run and never stop.

"So I believe I'm owed a date as well." He said in that arrogant tone that was daring everything inside me to try and fight him on this. Of course, this was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to fight.

I didn't even turn around as I stood my ground, figuratively and literally. "The hell I do. Asher is being nice and saving me from a blind date that Anita had tried to set me up on."

"She did what?" He quickly asked and there was a slight twinge of anger to his voice.

"She did nothing of your concern the point of this is that I owe you nothing. Asher is being nice, take a hint from him." I said sternly and smiled as I slowly slipped some of my magic out and let him push him away from me. I wasn't going to fling him in this crowd, too much attention.

I could hear a string of words in another language as he moved away from me and I thank whatever was up there for this power because times like this made it a wonderful one to have.

Before, I could smile in victory Asher was before me. He didn't come in a rush of wind he came in a gentle touch to my hand. "Let him go." He said softly. "Please."

I sighed and looked at him tucking some of my hair behind my ear as I called my power, well the small part I had set free, back to me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Happy?"

"Extensively, as long as you aren't trying to kill him and I'm still you're escort for this early morning." He said bowing slightly in an awkward way. I hated him in that moment because he looked stupid and he knew it and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're supposed to let me stay mad." I said smiling.

He shook his head and I felt the wind this time as he turned me around to face him behind me. "No, the radiance of the northern star should not grow angry and cause millions to be lost."

I really hated him when he did stuff like this. He was too nice, and I have to admit a little too smooth. I shook my head to play it off. "Yea, uh huh sure. I guess so." I knew that was my worst attempt at playing something off.

He only chuckled at me and hugged me close but of course, Mr. Arrogant didn't like that too much and before I could hug him back he was growling in protest.

Asher sighed and dropped his hands and stopped them from wrapping around me. I was severely getting ticked off about this. I let my eyes flame and felt my fists clench tight. Asher saw my eyes and looked on in awe and then started trying to calm me down keeping me faced to him and having another bartender cover my area. He sped me, in the way that only vampires can, to the Jean-Claude's office and I heard that second gush of wind a mere second later.

"Calm down Zelle please." Asher said kneeling next to me. At his height this was the one time I was going to be eye level with him, when he was kneeling in front of me.

"Don't touch her ,my dear friend." Jean-Claude said and my anger only increased and felt the flames that had become a part of me roll over my hands.

They weren't really flames like fire they were more of the water's form when I was pissed. I could drown a town right now, and that thought somewhat brought me some calmness but it quickly dissipated with one quick look at Jean-Claude.

He infuriated me to no end and I couldn't believe that it could only take one look. I was trying to clam down I was trying my hardest. It wasn't working though the more.. ugh! I tried to close my eyes and just try to focus on Asher's hand on my own. I was legitimately trying my hardest to calm down, I could already hear the rain pounding on the windows despite the fact that the weather had called for a sunny day. It was ridiculous. I couldn't even understand it. I had always had an iron tight control on my emotions so the fact that this was making me lose the control I had worked so hard to establish was only increasing my anger.

I knew sooner or later I was going to blackout but I was trying to stay consciousness because my powers wouldn't stop just because I was asleep.

Then I felt someone's lips on my own. I knew it was Asher without a second thought and I only kissed back feeling my powers calm down.


	12. After the Storm

I could hear growls in the background and a pulled back a little staring for the first time into Asher's hazel eyes. They were the greatest shade of hazel with a hint of green. He looked at me and smiled touching my face gently. "Calm now." I smiled and nodded my head.

"The deal still stands _ma petite._" Jean-Claude noted as he growled and tossed Asher backwards. I felt my powers flare back up again and I knew this time Asher wouldn't be able to save him. I had to control this. I needed something to knock me back into reality.

Jean-Claude had moved away. I could see that he was still trying to figure out what I was. Asher looked as if he already had a clue but neither approached me.

I could feel everybody in the club and then I felt the temperatures and realized how many humans were here. It was more than last time and I wasn't going to kill innocent people. With that thought in my mind I took a large breath and felt my power retreat into myself. The whiplash of how much power I had set free and called back knocked be back on the couch.

The last thing I remembered was lying down on the couch and closing my eyes.

*************In the Mean-Time****************

**JC POV**

I didn't know what to do to help her. "Asher, how do I win her over? You seem to have done it so easily." I said sighing as we positioned her comfortably on the couch.

The room was a mess of drowned items, giving the appearance that a hurricane had been through a part of the room. Yet the water flocked to her and most of the items were going to actually be okay. The furniture would still have to be replaced though, regardless. Whatever she was her power seemed ancient, she was a mystery I desperately wanted to solve.

Asher looked at me and simply shook his head and rose to his feet after touching Mizelle's forehead gently. He had grown attached to her rather quickly it was obvious to me at least.

"She isn't Juliana, Jean-Claude." He said looking into my eyes letting his hair fall to cover his scars. He seemed to only allow her to see them. I didn't understand their immediate connection. I didn't like it either it boiled my blood and made me wish for the days of war.

"I know she isn't, Juliana was never that strong but I just don't understand why I can't even get a cordial treatment from her." I said sighing as I picked up the phone asking the maid to come and clean but not touch Mizelle. I didn't want her disturbed in anyway. How was she not Juliana though because he seemed to care for and she boiled my very blood.

"You're arrogant to her." He said simply as if that was the only thing I needed to know at all, and with that Asher left mumbling something towards the effect of covering her area at the bar.

Sighing, I moved over to her and touched her gently trying not to cause her to wake. " _Ma petite,_ give me a chance. I won't ruin the opportunity." I just hoped that I could. Yet, I knew her loyalty to Anita was going to be the first thing I had to break to even attempt for a real chance.

***************Hours Later*******************

When I woke up it was almost one in the afternoon. I was not where I had remembered the power that was inside me taking over and the control I usually had on it fading completely away. I was in some master bedroom. The sheets I was in felt incredible, much more comfortable then my own back at my place. I jumped up a little and realized I was in the Circus of the Damned. It was a vampire owned establishment that was quite interesting, vampires had quite a different take on the idea of a circus. I could was still on somewhat of a power ride and I could sense every vampire. When I first arrived here I had cased out the city and I knew the Circus was occupied by a lot of vampires at night. But now I think it might be where they rest during the day.

The room I was in might have well been taken right from a palace. The bed itself was huge and made me seem so much larger than I actually was, it seemed I had been placed in the middle of the bed. Another hint that I was still with vampires was all the black. The sheets were black satin, the thread count for everything must have been off the charts, it was the softest I had ever slept in. Yet, the more I laid there the more I got worried and desperately wanted to leave or I at least wanted my weapons. It was not a good idea for me to be surrounded by vampires.

Well, let me correct myself there were some weres here as well. They must be the bodyguards during the day. I was slowly freaking out when I actually looked round the room and saw there were two couches opposite of the door out of the room. The door next closest to me opened into a large black, of course, marble bathroom.

But the two on the couches, I almost shrieked when I recognized them. Asher and Jean-Claude.

I was never getting out of this room. Jean-Claude was old he would be awake soon and would prevent me leaving. The guard at the door probably had instructions not to let me out.

I got up and noticed a note on the table next to me, well two and I could tell the difference in wording and handwriting.

Ma petite, please do not depart before darkness falls and we can discuss important matters. -Jean-Claude

Go get some food. You'll be starving when you wake up. Don't leave before I wake. I just want to make sure you are alright. -Ash

I so wasn't getting out of this room.


	13. Breaking Out

After returning from the bathroom I sat on the bed that I could only assume was Jean-Claude's considering how large it was and the black décor that decorated it. I glanced at my phone which thankfully I left in my pocket, and it was still a few hours until sunset. I didn't know when Jean-Claude would rise but I knew it would be earlier than Asher which slightly worried because it would be time alone with him. Heaven, help me.

I sighed and piled the pillows behind. I leaned back on the tower I had created and went through music on my phone quickly finding a song to play. I didn't mind playing it out loud since the only other occupants of the room were in a "dead" sleep at the moment. I smiled slightly as the sound of Nickelback's newest album filled the room.

The music was helping me remain calm and from focusing on the fact that I was basically trapped in this room. I looked at the time and only about twenty minutes had passed. "How am I going to survive another two hours and some change in here?" I asked myself as turned on the bed sighing loudly. I really needed something to do, and unfortunately being underground meant a low signal and no wi-fi.

_But I still have a signal. _I thought as leaped up and quickly texted the one person in the world that was closer to me than Anita, the one person that knew everything about me and vice versa James Wilson. He was a werewolf that I knew since we were kids even though Dad moved us around a lot he always seemed to know where I was. The letters were constant.

I quickly sent hey and sat anxiously waiting on a reply from the friend I hadn't talked to in at least a few weeks. I smiled as my phone vibrated, and I was happy that in my current position I had a single.

_Hey Alex! Miss you're little aqua self. Where you at now? _

I smiled. He was one of the few who knew my first name. Only he called me by that name though.

_Miss you too wolf. I'm in . _

_Wait, did you meet someone name Richard or Jean-Claude yet? _

_I've met both. Jean-Claude is seriously working my nerves. _

_Wow, so you've met my Ulfric and the vampire Master of the City. _

_You're Ulfric? Wait, you're in ? _

_Yes ma'am. That means you better come see me before I come beat you. _

_Where are you now? _

_Circus of the Damned .I just pulled in. _

_Come save me! I'm trapped in a room with Jean-Claude and Asher. Well not really trapped. _

_Why the hell are you down there with them? _

_Apparently Jean-Claude likes me, and Asher well I don't know what we are. He's my friend. _

_Wow, how long have you been her that you are having every major super falling at your feet? _

_Lol, not funny and I've only been here a little over a week. I'm working at Guilty Pleasures. Dad is dead. _

_I heard. I'm sorry. How's the scar? _

_It hasn't gotten worse so we are good. _

_That's good. Your father must have slashed you with tainted blade. _

_It's whatever it isn't harming me. _

_I'm coming down. What room are you in? _

_Jean-Claude's I think. _

_Holy hell, now I really have to get through security. _

_Please come save me mi lupa. _ I pleaded using the nickname for him. It literally meant my wolf, and he was mine, not in the romantic sense but still he was mine nonetheless.

_Fine, I'm coming. _

_Love you! _

_Yea, yea love you too. _

_I'm at the door. Be ready, Jean-Claude will arise very soon. _

I jumped off the bed and quickly gathered my things. I wanted the rest of my weapons but figured I could text Ash for them later. Ash, speaking of him, I walked over to his note and wrote quickly which meant my handwriting was sloppy.

_I awoke early, and I'm well but I couldn't stay here waiting for you to wake up. I was too bored and too cramped. The feeling of being trapped took over. Call when you greet the night. – Mizelle. _

I smiled as I heard the door open. James. He was still liked I remembered him. He wasn't that tall only about 5'9 or 5'10 from what I could tell. His curvy chocolate brown hair fell in waves to his neck. He had to toss his hair back and I saw those dark green eyes that always reminded me of the forest. It had been too long since I had seen him but apparently he had buffed up in the apart. His muscles were well defined yet it wasn't overpowering like he was on steroids or something. He smiled that wonderful smile at me, the one that was always a private joke between us. The one that said what did you do this time?

I ran into his arms and hugged him quickly. He was the only person in this world that I showed emotion with. Everyone else I was rather distant with or only allowed my mask of emotions to be shown. James well he knew the real me. He was born a werewolf and I being the hybrid, the pack I had been with at that time surrounded me for being an elemental that they had not seen in centuries, well we were really close. His pureblood self always took up for those that were turned by force or a blood mix up. It made him the outcast among the elite and only the elders, who were few in number, cherished me. Misfits really do have to stick together.

He hugged me back and then let go. "Come on Alex, we have to get out of here before that one wakes." He stated nodding at Jean-Claude and walking out the door.

"I'm coming." I said moving out the door and pausing for only a moment to look at them both. I worried about the calls I would receive once the sun finally set on this day and the moon rose once more. _There I go thinking in Shakespearean language again. _ I thought as I shook my head and ducked out of the room following James to his car in the parking lot.

"BMW nice, but can she move?" I asked referring to the speed and handle of the car.

James chuckled and looked at me mockingly. "Get in the damn car, and find out." He said as he slid into the driver seat and started her up.

"Alright, show me what this baby can do." I said laughing glad to let my mask fall for a few moments.

James smiled wickedly as he did a hard spin to turn the car towards the road, luckily no parked cars were close. He smiled as he hit the gas and the car took off. He hit every turn possible.

"Where are we headed?" He asked.

"My apartment." I said quickly giving him the directions as I held on to the dashboard for dear life as he made another vicious turn.

"Home it is." He said smiling merging onto the highway I had directed him too. "Hold on tight." He said. "We'll reach our destination in about 15 minutes, its usually closer to a forty minute drive." He added laughing as he dove in and out of traffic.

I laughed and held on tight. "James, you're crazy!" I screamed as I gripped the door tightly.

"True, but I just broke you out of the Master of the City's hideout." He said seriously. "Speed is necessary."

I didn't say a word and simply gazed out my window. The sun was already making her slow path down and out of sight. When she finally fell from view I feared I would be dealing with two very pissed off vampires. _Just my luck. _


	14. Confrontation

I was sitting on my couch as a werewolf raided my fridge destroying the last of my jambalaya. We had arrived in record time James showing off with his reflexes almost making us crash several times on the highway. It was sunset now and I had turned my phone off long as soon as we left fearing, well more like dreading whatever message I would get from the two vampires I had left.

"So how did you meet my Ulfric and the Master of the City?" James asked as he sat down next to me shoving a large amount of food into his mouth.

"Wait, I thought that he wasn't the Ulfirc?" I quickly corrected remembering that Anita had mentioned that to me earlier.

"Well he isn't only because he won't kill our current Ulfirc, most of the pack hates him for that of course. You still haven't answered my question though." He said looking at her.

"Well, that seems ridiculous to me, but yea Anita set us up on a blind date. Ugh. "I added laughing a little. "Jean-Claude is my arrogant boss."

"You would come to town and meet the most powerful people and have them all falling at your feet." He said quickly finishing the last bite of his food.

"I did not do it on purpose. Apparently dearest daddy sent my resume to Mr. Arrogant before he died. They had been waiting for me for two weeks." I responded rolling my eyes and folding my arms across my chest as I fell back on the couch.

James looked at me as if I had spoken blasphemy. "What the hell? Are you serious? Why would he do that? There's no point to it."

"Well since the jerk is dead now, I don't think we shall ever know why." I said sighing a little. My father might not have been the best but he was the last living family member I had. The war had claimed the rest of us.

"That's crazy. I'm surprised the vampires haven't broken down the door yet." He said jokingly.

Less than a second later there was a loud pounding at my door and I shook my head, "You just had to jinx it."

I didn't eve move to open the door. I just sat there. James didn't move to open it either. I figured he didn't want to be the first person the vampires saw. That was probably a good idea too because I didn't want anyone else to get attacked because I wanted them to bust me out of vampires lair.

We both looked like two deer caught in headlights since neither of us were even attempting to move towards the door. Apparently, we were taking too long to make a decision because my door busted open.

Jean-Claude walked in as if he was calm but the fire I could clearly see in his eyes gave me slight chills. Asher walked in right behind him looking more disappointed than anything and surprisingly I felt myself grow more worried about that look than the very angry vampire that had walked into my apartment.

"James, remove yourself from the room before I do it for you." Jean-Claude said walking further towards me. Asher had leaned on the wall and simply watched as if this time he wouldn't try and stop Jean-Claude and me from fighting.

I knew James wasn't going to move though; it made me happy and slightly worried all at the same time.

"Master, please don't make me do that." He asked slightly.

My face must have been hilarious to see because I was shocked he had just called Jean-Claude master and Asher had chuckled softly across the room.

"Hold the hell up, master?" I asked looking at James. I really didn't want Jean-Claude to answer me. I had a feeling he would set me off again, maybe this was why I needed anger management I needed to gain better control of my powers.

James sighed and looked at me. "I'm his wolf to call."

"So I guess his animal to call is a damn wolf then." I said shaking my head growing slightly angry.

Asher smiled. "Yes, that would be his animal to call."

I sighed and looked at Jean-Claude, worst idea in history. His eyes were staring into mine and I knew that if looks could kill I would have passed on long ago. Something told me though that it was finally my time though considering he seemed to no longer care who stayed or left.

"How dare you leave, and then on top of that only leave a note for Asher?" He screamed stepping closer to me and I took a deep breath analyzing my current position. There were no real escapes. I was sitting on a couch and this tall dude would definitely trap me in that area without a doubt.

"There was no need to leave two notes when you only were going to read whatever I left for him anyway." I said softly looking across at Asher.

He didn't seem too upset; he seemed slightly prideful in that current moment. I assume it was due to the fact that he had been left an explanation for my disappearance and Jean-Claude had received nothing.

Jean-Claude growled. "Fine, then this shall be solved easily." He said turning to Asher. "You are forbidden to see her, to be near her, to text her, to call her, to have any communication with her whatsoever. You are to be as far from her as possible until I say otherwise."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed jumping off the couch. James actually put his arm in front of me preventing me from getting closer to Jean-Claude. I hated him right now, more than ever. There went my only work friend. Anita would just talk about Jean-Claude and something told me that I would see less of James as well. Great, I was going to fix this. I refuse to have another dictate my life my father did it for years it wasn't going to continue now that he was dead. I REFUSE.


	15. Heated Confrontation

James looked at me and shook his head. "No, don't. I understand why you are getting so upset but no Al—" He coughed and realized he had almost said my name in front of them. "No Mizelle, be that debater that used to get me in trouble."

The thought of him always losing our debates made me chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. He winked at me in victory and all I could do was shake my head. I sometimes hated how I couldn't be angry around him or even slightly sad, but in moments like this I was happy for it.

"How'd you do that?" Asher asked leaning off the wall. He seemed genuinely curious about how to calm me down.

James looked at him and shook his head. "I can't say anything until she gives me the permission to do so. I can't betray her like that."

I smiled once more and nodded my head at him in understanding. In my head our history playing out in my head; there had been one summer when I was staying Texas specifically El Paso. Dad really liked the mountains for me. He had discovered that I loved to roll with werewolves. It was something about running with them, I was water itself so I could keep up and man was it fun. We had stayed there and dad had often left me with the pack. It was the one summer that man actually worked a real job, and didn't beat me every day.

James and I, well we had become thick as thieves. However, well let's just say the rest of the pack didn't really like having an elemental there and well there was a secret about me they couldn't figure out. Only James knew. We got hurt together, fought together, and shared pretty much everything. Before I had Anita I had him.

"Love you too, _mi lupa_." I said grabbing his hand; he was like my twin brother or my older brother. Whatever you wanted to say, he was that to me.

"_Mi lupa? M__a petite_, I do believe that he is my wolf." He said moving closer to James. "A wolf I believe should leave." He said forcefully staring him in his eyes; I could feel his power affecting James a little.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, I knew that they were now the same color as the bluest waters on this planet. I let my power flow through my hand, into James, and then watched as it pushed at Jean-Claude's control on him.

"I can't leave her here alone with you two, Master. It appears she isn't going to allow me to leave either." He said laughing as he completely resisted his master's call with the help of my power.

Jean-Claude growled once again and turned to look at me. His eyes were glowing and I knew he would try whatever power his age had given him on me. I was ready for it though.

At the moment he leaped for me, I guess in attempt to just grab me and shake some of his reasoning into me, I let the calmer side of my power lose. James and I were no longer in front of him my power transforming us into water vapor and placing us directly behind him.

Asher looked quite shocked with what he had just seen but he didn't not move to grab me, I was grateful he hadn't left yet either.

"Now, that is quite enough of you trying to control my laugh and limiting my actions. This is how this is going to go. I'm going to stick to our deal but you have to earn the smiles, just as Asher earned his, and you will IMMEDIATELY undo the last statement to him about his interactions with me. " I smiled lightly and sat down on the small two steps that went up to my bedroom.

"There's that debater." James said hitting my shoulders lightly.

"Does that not sound reasonable there, Jean-Claude?" I said taking a deep breath. I was trying not to get angry but I so badly wanted to fight him and I had no idea why.

"Deal, I believe in this situation I have no leverage in which to change the agreement." He said turning to Asher. "You are permitted to see her and interact with Mizelle, as you wish."

"Thank you Master." He said winking at me and smiling at Jean-Claude.

I had a slight feeling that Asher wasn't going to listen to him if he had told him that he couldn't see me anymore.

Jean-Claude still looked furious and well I'm not an angel. "Now, if you would be so kind. Get the hell out of my apartment!" I said with the force of my power behind it.

"I will commit to accomplishing such a task until you reveal what exactly you are." He said standing up in defiance.

Well, there went my niceness and my patience. "What I am is none of your damn concern." I said standing up letting blue flames once again roll over my fingertips.

"If you can't control these powers in my establishment it is." He said moving closer and getting more authoritative.

I started to stand up and move closer to him. Oh, I was ready to fight this arrogant prick of a vampire but of course, James gripped my shoulder and wouldn't let me move closer. Werewolf strength is still pretty hard to break if I'm trying not to hurt them. "Maybe if you learn to not be such a pain in the ass and piss me off, then my powers will remain checked in your establishment."

"Maybe if you showed both of us the same type of attention. I wouldn't have had to make adjustments that you didn't like." He said growling. Asher moving across the room to keep him from getting too much closer to me.

"Well maybe if you weren't so use to women falling at your feet you would know how to act when someone comes along that could care less about you." I said the flames growing stronger and I can hear rain pounding on my building.

Jean-Claude growled deeply at that comment and I could see the power growing in his eyes, a glow surrounding them, and the flexing of his muscles beneath his shirt.


	16. Calmer Waters

**I apologize for posting a new chapter so late. I have been sick a lot lately, but with the return of summer break. Expect more of Mizelle and her adventures. ;)**

**Now enjoy the next chapter. Please review. **

James noticed the pounding of the rain and grabbed my hand a little trying to be supportive and tell me to calm down at the same time. Jean-Claude just seemed to be the trigger for my anger and I couldn't seem to understand it. It usually took so much even though I was quick with slick comments, but he made me yell and scream.

"Could have sworn the weather called for a clear, warm night." Asher commented looking at me and staring acutely at the blue flames that were rolling over my fingertips.

"This is exactly the reason you need to reveal what you are, these powers are unstable." Jean-Claude commented trying to regain his composure.

I smiled and found my anger calm with the knowledge of what he didn't know. "And that sir is where you are wrong."

Jean-Claude looked at me slightly puzzled as he sat on my couch crossing his legs in a regal manner. "And just what do you mean milady?"

"I mean, good sir that the powers are not unstable. My anger around you is." I said moving to my door. "And therefore I request that you leave my room you so violently barged into."

I could hear James chuckling in the background and I knew he was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing. He probably would as soon as Jean-Claude left which I was definitely going to make sure of.

Speaking of which, Jean-Claude looked at me shocked that I had behaved in such a dignified old English manner. I looked back at him and smiled. "Sir, I shall repeat my request?" I asked opening the broken door.

"No, the request was understood however the execution of such a task is negotiable."

"I regret to inform you that it isn't because you trespassed into my humble abode and threatened my way of life in anger. Not to mention my broken door. So shall I have security remove you or will you bow out gracefully?"

Apparently, Asher had liked that. I could see his eyes light up in approval and he nodded his head at me slightly. The knowledge that he approved made me stand even taller. I was really going to have to figure out what was between me and Asher, and me and Jean-Claude. Yet, that was for another moment.

"Very well, since I did violently enter the home, I shall bow out gracefully. However, I request your presence at my establishment an hour early so that we may discuss these matters civilly." Jean-Claude said as he rose from the couch fixing his sleeves before he strode across the room and stood before me waiting for a response.

I glanced at the clock and shook my head. He was good it was about 5:30 now and I technically started work at seven. Well played. Yet, I still responded anything to get him out of my house.

"Agreed. Good day sir." I said gracefully as I ushered him out of my apartment. I had been forgetting one very important thing though. I never said Asher had to leave.

I turned and almost jumped when I saw him still standing there, I had expected Jean-Claude to make him leave but since his focus had been on me I guess it had slipped his mind. Then again, Jean-Claude was very aware of details.

"You're still here?" I asked my voice shaky a little.

"Would you like me to bid you a due as well?" He asked as he moved closer to me.

I had to look for a second to be able to get the room to think. "I-I would have to ask this small favor of you this once."

He nodded and all I felt was the whoosh of air as he departed without so much as a goodbye.

"Well, this sure is a mess you have so strategically placed yourself in Alexandra." James said as he started to fix my door.

It had been ages since I had heard my name and it made me pause for a moment. _Mom. _I took a deep breath and tried not to breathe in her scent or hear her voice in my head. My mother had always called me by first name, which explains why after her death I never wanted to hear it. Only my mother had called me Alexandra.

"Yea, guess I should have sprayed myself with Supe-Go-Away?" I said laughing slightly as I regained my composure and flopped down onto my couch which still smelled of James and Jean-Claude.

"Probably should have bathed in it since you got the powerful ones." He added shaking his head at me.

This meeting was going to be interesting, and that was the part that worried me.


	17. The Meeting

James had left shortly after the vampires promising me that he would stop by the club, but reminding me that I wasn't the only one who had to work. It had the desired effect and caused me to laugh as he left my place. It was nearing 6 pm now and I was dreading going back to Guilty Pleasures at the current moment. The place seemed to only raise more questions for me. Why did my father send application for me? Why did Jean-Claude infuriate me so? The questions could go on forever if I let them. _I have to move._

With that thought in mind I got up and took the quickest shower in history and dressed for work. I grabbed my small little bag and slung it over my shoulder stuffing a jacket along with a snack inside it as I walked out of my apartment realizing the time. I was rushing so much I didn't realize I hadn't locked the door or grabbed my keys until I had gotten halfway down the steps. Shaking my head, I dashed back up the steps and grabbed my keys and my phone which had been going off right next to it. It was then I remembered my door was broken, "Thank you Jean-Claude my door won't even lock."

"Hello." I said answering the ringing phone as I walked back out of my apartment.

"You are late." I heard that familiar buttery voice say into my ear.

"Well I do have to walk, and I didn't have much time to get ready for work."

"It isn't just late work you are late for." He said and sighed into the phone. "Are you headed here?"

"Yes, boss. I'm on my way." I said sharply hanging up the phone.

My anger seemed to already be boiling just from the exchange on the phone. I would love for this effect the vampire had on me to come to an end. I quickly plugged my headphones into my ears and blasted some music just to calm myself as I rushed to Guilty Pleasures. It had worked and made the walk to my job a lot shorter than I had remembered thank the heavens for music.

The bouncer nodded his head at me as I passed him heading to the employee entrance; I think his name was Wayne. He was a were of some kind; I hadn't made friends with the staff yet so I didn't know what kind. It was definitely my plan to become friends with the security first. I tend to make friends with them easier.

I took another deep breath as I walked into the locker room, storing my things except my phone and headphones, and then made my way to my boss's office. This was not going to be fun at all, was my only thought as I opened the door and walked in.

Asher smiled at me a little as I walked in. He was seated on the couch I had passed out on and Jean-Claude was at the same place that I had first met him. Both looked regal in the mannerism but Asher did not hold the arrogance that seemed to encompass his ever annoying boss.

"_Ma petite,_ so happy you could grace us with your presence." Jean-Claude said slightly condensing me for being late.

"I would say it's a pleasure, but I make it personal policy not to lie." I said flopping down on the other couch in the room starring Jean-Claude down.

"Mizelle." Asher said softly asking for me to back off without saying it at all.

I sighed and looked back at Jean-Claude just in time to see him growl deeply in his throat.

"This is an issue." He said to the both of us.

"It's an issue for me to have a friend or is it just a hit to your ego that I don't want to be yours." I asked quickly.

Asher sighed and just shook his head looking away. "Anita is coming." He said smiling. "Thank heavens."

No less than two seconds later Anita was walking in and everyone quickly straightened up.

"Reap, nice to see you. " She said walking over to Jean-Claude and sitting in his lap.

I almost threw up my lunch she was literally trying to mark her territory. Ha. "Nice to see you too X."

"So what's this meeting about? You wouldn't be in here unless you had to." She said looking at me.

"Oh you know, your flame there likes to push my buttons and well you know how my power can get." I said with an evil grin on my face.

Asher quickly stepped in trying to extinguish the growing flames. "I suggested these two sit down and discuss a compromise. I'd rather not have a fight break out during club hours."

I looked at Asher and smiled as he winked at me. He was slick for that one.

"Oh sounds good, why do you make her so angry Jean-Claude?" She asked him.

"Yea, tell her JC." I said smiling leaning forward. This answer should be good.


	18. The Truth

Jean-Claude seemed to be annoyed that Asher and I had placed him in this position. "Anita, this a private conversation for another time right now I need to finish business." He said asking her to leave without necessarily saying it explicitly. Anita seemed to get angry showing the person I used to know who didn't take anything from anyone.

"Anita, I'll come get you as soon as we are done but these two need to work it out so your little Reap over her doesn't kill my boss." Asher said. He was actually kind of smooth when he wanted to be.

Anita smiled a little and nodded in agreement as she got up saying nothing to Jean-Claude and smiling at me as she left the room. I busted out laughing as soon as she did.

"Nice one Asher. You are actually kind of smooth when you want to be just a little!" I said still laughing hard. "Jean-Claude you have fun with that conversation later."

Asher winked at me. "I told you I had some skills maybe I show you how smooth I can be another time."

Jean-Claude growled deep in his throat, I guess that last comment pissed him off. Of course him growling only caused my eyes to change color and flash dark blue with power.

"And back to the issue at hand, _mon ami _you need to control your emotions or you will only cause hers to flare." Asher said simply even though he was looking at me.

I took a deep breath and nodded knowing that Asher was mainly telling me to calm down. Jean-Claude seemed only to grow angrier.

"This is not acceptable." He said smashing his fist into his desk breaking it neatly down the middle.

"What is so wrong with us being friends? Please your majesty, let me know where the problem lies." I said rising stepping closer to him daring him to speak the truth.

Asher grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back a little but I wasn't budging this time. Jean-Claude had no right to determine who could and could not be friend. I was so busy pulling away from Asher that I didn't pay attention to Jean-Claude. Big mistake.

My only warning was the sound of the wind before Jean-Claude's lips were on my own crashing onto mine at first, but then becoming tender, passionate. My powers roared to life once more but they didn't want to kill him. Now I understand why everything this vampire did set me on edge.

Jean-Claude pulled away just as I had started to give in and kiss him back. "The problem, _ma petite_, isn't that you are his friend. The issue is that I can't seem to become your friend as well." With those words, he was gone and left Asher and I standing in his office completely and utterly confused.

"W-what just happened Ash?" I said shaking a little.

"An old vampire learned a new trick." He said actually smiling at me a little and looking disappointed at the same time. "He learned to leap."

"I-I gotta go to work." I said rushing out of the office and going behind the bar quickly wishing I could pour myself a drink of my own.

A part of me didn't seem to understand what was going on, how upside down my life was being turned. Yet the other part of me was wishing Jean-Claude's lips were back on my own. The man infuriated me, but he also seemed to set me on my fire. I was only supposed to go in be my usual forceful self and demand to keep Asher as my friend. Instead the tables got flipped on me and now I was trying to figure out how it had happened so quickly.

Yet, in the middle of my emotional turmoil I stopped and clenched my fists as person sat at the bar in front of me. It was a dark elemental, showing off his power, as he darkened the shadows around us blocking us from view of the customers. I didn't hate the dark elementals but this one I loathed. Before the war he had been my best friend, and during the war he killed my mother.

"Hello Alexandra." He spoke. "Now don't get to feisty, I kind of have people on that lovely friend of yours Anita is her name right?"

I growled. "What do you want Kane?"

"You, now." He said coldly.


	19. Darkness

I let my eyes flash with power. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I go anywhere with you."

"Still angry about that I see." He said shaking his head at me. "Alexandra let it go."

"Ass, you killed my mother I'll let it go when you're dead." I said growling. I wanted to text the guys and warn them that I had to get out of here but he would hear me texting. Then I did what I do best. I tapped into my powers and focused on the two vampires I wanted on the water in their skins. I knew Jean-Claude would feel it and yet be confused Asher would know I was calling. I focused as hard as good and tried to see if water was near them, there seemed to be none in the room but luckily the bathroom was right next door.

**JC POV**

I was slightly annoyed though only Asher could see it. We had just fixed our relationship after a century of hatred due to Juliana's death but now things were fine. I had the friend I had known since I was brought into this existence and yet things were getting testy again because of her. Mizelle.

"We might have a problem." Asher said stepping into my office pointing at his arm. It looked like there was sweat on his arm but it was just a thin layer of water, and it was only on one part of his arm.

"Mizelle." I said softly.

Asher nodded. "What is she? Do you know?"

"I have not yet figured out that mystery but the power she holds is ancient." I said sensing the power when she first let it slip.

I stood when I heard the sound of rushing water and Asher turned as well looking at the ground. I moved from around my desk and looked at the ground. It seemed the water had come in from the bathroom next door and before our eyes the water moved and shaped itself into numbers.

_911_

Asher and I exchanged looks and rushed out of the office heading towards Mizelle. "We're coming." I whispered as I ran faster than necessary to get to her but we didn't find her at the bar. I looked around and searched for her scent, salty ocean breeze that drove me crazy. Asher moved outside and I followed suit knowing he had caught the scent before me.

Mizelle was outside and group of men before one way to close for my liking and her fits were clenched. I didn't know what was going on but it seemed like a battle of mental powers. Once I heard her scream though, I dashed over knocking the one closest to her across the parking lot and stood my ground in front of her as Asher helped her off the ground.

**Mizelle POV**

Jean-Claude knocked Kane back from me and I clenched my fists tight as I fought the images he had sent into my mind. I didn't need to see my mother's death through his eyes but that was what he had done and I hadn't been able to stop myself from screaming as I relived her death.

Kane laughed as he got up. "Nice Alexandra, you have vampires protecting you know. Darkness becomes you." He said smiling.

I growled as I felt my eyes turn to their deepest blue and I started to call on my power without restraint. He was pissing me off, and I wanted him dead more than anything.

"Aww, the blue fire eyes of Princess Alexandra." He said bowing gracefully. "What an honor to seem this once more when was the last time? Right..when mommy dearest got to close to a blade." He added.

With that whatever control I had left was gone and my power spilled over me the flames over water covering my skin. It wasn't actually fire but mom used to say that water elementals power took shape based on the person's personality. She swore I had such fire that, explained why my power took that shape.

I took a deep breath and let the anger roll over and watch my flames of water grow it was the brightest blue, the most beautiful water you see in the Caribbean, and it was my light in the darkness before me. I felt more water trying to flow to me and stopped it letting this stay from what I had within. With one last thought of my mom, I set the power free and attacked Kane with everything my power gave with a warrior's cry.

The water circled him until it slipped him and started beating him into the ground and stopped only when it could go inside and start attacking from within.

I could hear his cries and thought of the last time this was used on him and stopped quickly. I hated him but, I couldn't do that again. I called my power back to me and closed my eyes as the water seeped back into my skin back into me. "Leave now Kane."

Kane looked at me and left understanding passing between us two. The last time it had been used on him the warrior stole his darkness and it took years to get his power back. I couldn't do that as much as I hated him, once he was all I had.

I turned and looked at Asher who nodded and offered his hand and I felt myself wanting to take his hand and break, but I couldn't. I walked in between them two and back towards the club before entering I turned and spoke. "I'm going to speak with security apparently we need work on security." I said shaking off the darkness that had stuck to my skin. The bar would still have the powers feel and I didn't want to return to that now.

Kane was after me again, and I didn't know if the vampires would help him or not. Darkness was there friend after all.


	20. The Past

**I apologize for the wait for these chapters. I had a major writers block and I finally broke free. I hope this makes up for it. We will finally discover what Mizelle is and the start peeking into her past. I know this might be bouncing around a little but I'm following the characters. ^_^ I will hope they bring it back together for me. :) Please review and as always I hope you enjoy. Things are becoming interesting. **

I walked into security and found the one I needed to speak to. It was cool with me that the strongest of the guards seemed to be a female. I cautiously approached the amazon female, she was at least 6'5, and her muscles definitely made her look like she was an amazon queen. Yet, she was still feminine of course not know because she was on duty but it was still easy to see.

"Claudia?" I asked making sure she was the one I was looking for.

She turned to look at me and nodded. "And you are?" She said not looking at me but I recognized the stance.

"I'll make this quick. Did you catch the security issue?" I said plainly.

The amazon was quickly in front of me and I took a deep breath not moving back. "That darkness was being controlled."

"I know, and I know by whom."

"I saw the parking lot. I installed a few extra cameras without Jean-Claude's permission."

"I won't tell he is a little too laid back about security."

She chuckled and I knew just like we had become friends. Women who fought became cool with each other quickly.

"That's an understatement but he gets to business when he was too."

"So I see."

"So what can you tell me?"

"Okay, I have to do this carefully without revealing myself Jean-Claude is noisy but he draws power from dark surroundings it makes it easier to gain power."

"Which makes the club a perfect set for him to draw power from."

"Exactly, but he any source of light diminishes the power he can draw from and forces him to work with what he has got like most of our kind."

"Our kind?"

"Can't explain but, if you rig some of the lights to read a certain energy source."

"Then if he tries to make the energy stronger we can brighten lights.."

"Or do theatrical fires so customers won't know."

"And the rest of us can be warned at the same time."

"Exactly."

Claudia smiled and we went over the plans for it for a minute. We even went over how to guard against others of my kind but different elements to control. I never returned to the bar that night. Claudia and I worked through most of the night and we talked personally in between learning each other. I shared with her about Jean-Claude and Asher, and she filled me on her king, Rafael, along with other dynamics of the town.

Asher came in right about one that morning when the club was beginning to shut down; Jean-Claude on in on his heels.

"_Ma petite,_ it seems that you have met Claudia already that's good." He said moving closer to me. "Claudia, you are now Princess Alexandra's bodyguard." He said speaking over me and I cursed myself because Kane had let the cat out of the bag.

"You are damn little princess." I heard Claudia mutter behind me. Her life had been hell far worse than mine.

"I'll be damned if I'm guarded. I've taken care of myself this long I can make it on my own." I said my eyes flashing again.

"This time he is right." Asher said speaking up but looking down.

"Oh this time he is right just because you are worried. Screw that." I said clenching my fists.

"You actually stand up to him." I heard Claudia note behind me.

"Someone needs to." I said coldly looking at Jean-Claude.

"Well, Mizelle wait I mean Alexandra. I shall make another proposition for you." He said stepping back a little and sitting in chair crossing his legs.

"The last one didn't work out for me so well so why should I listen?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you agree no bodyguard." He stated quickly. "Clear the room except for Claudia. No ears." He spoke mainly to Claudia.

The rest of the room scattered out. Claudia had mentioned some names to me but I couldn't remember the rest of them but I knew they were all wererats.

"Fine, I'm listening." I said leaning back on a desk far away from him.

"Reveal the truth now. " He said without finesse that usually seemed to pour from his words.

I stilled and looked around the room. They all wanted the truth but could I trust them. "One condition: no one else knows unless I approve it. No using my real name in public, it could get me killed."

Asher nodded and Claudia followed suit. Jean-Claude looked at me. "Accepted."

I took a deep breath and started my history my life. "My name is Alexandra Mizelle Vontrose." I felt water in the entire building react to my name it had been a long time since it had been spoken. "I'm the lost princess of the elemental water kingdom and the heir to the vacant throne."

I fully sat on the desk. "My mom was killed in the last great war that destroyed most of the elementals. Darkness stayed in our realm of Rya along with most of the other fire, earth, air. Light went to spend time with the Fae and water well darkness had almost destroyed us all and most of us came here in hiding." I took another deep breath fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I grew up during the war and only after leaving Rya, when the war ended, was it discovered that my bloodline was the royal heirs that had been missing for a few centuries."

"The one who we saw tonight used to be my best friend, he was from Darkness, and he killed my mother my last day in Rya. My father got abusive after that."

Asher stopped me. "Not the—"

I cut him off. "Yes, the scar on my left arm was done by father my right was done trying to save my mother. The blade used my father was tainted with something that doesn't agree with water elementals too well."

Jean-Claude clenched his fists. "When did you figure out you were the princess?"

"When I was with James and his pack, because somehow fire and water bloodlines got intertwined. His pack elders discovered that fact."

"You are a hybrid of the elements." Jean-Claude noted.

"Yes."

Asher sighed.

"I volunteer to bodyguard." Claudia said quickly. "I know you can handle yourself but as I would now call you a friend I want the job."

I nodded in understanding. "I accept. Thank you."

"So I get grief for offering and she gets praise." Jean-Claude said rising from his seat as Asher shook his head.

"You didn't offer you prick, you demanded and I refuse to be under anyone's control ever again." I said standing up quickly.

Jean-Claude looked at me and then turned back to the two behind him. They left the room catching the hint and a part of me really didn't want to be left alone with him.

"I seem to constantly offend you." He said slowly turning back to me.

"You demand that which isn't yours to command." I said softly.

"Yet mi'lady it is my way to command to protect." He stated brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"You can't kiss me again."

He just backed away. "Understandable." One word and I was left in the room by myself and I finally broke letting the tears fall.


	21. Secrets of the Past

The tears had fallen for longer than I had expected and I guess I had finally let go of everything I had been holding in for so long. For the thousandth time, I wondered why my father had sent my application here. How did he even know I would end up here? Maybe Jean-Claude was his version of continuing his torture. Nothing made sense and it had only got worse from that day when mom was killed. At least I had a strong woman on my side now, Claudia. Yet, it still wasn't easy this situation I was in. Jean-Claude had finally got what he wanted though, the truth. My back was against the wall on that one; even Asher had taken his side. James would have had my back if he had been there. Unfortunately, that particular werewolf was still at work. Wasn't I lucky?

I had just realized how long I had been in this room when Jean-Claude walked back into it, and immediately all I wanted to do was run. Which is exactly what I started to do, probably not the best idea in the world against a vampire but running was what I knew, and it was definitely what I reverted to around Jean-Claude. Unfortunately, I wasn't as fast as vampire and he blocked my easily and quickly.

"Always running from me."

"I don't have much reason to stay."

"Why didn't you tell me about the scars?"

That was not something I had expected him to question me about and it caused me to just look at him for a moment in wonder. "It wasn't necessary for me to tell you." I finally managed to get out.

"Yet, you told Asher."

"No, I did not. He knew of them only. James is the only one who knew before the rest of you." And as soon as I said that last part I realized I probably should have kept that to myself.

"I shall have to discuss things with James." Definitely, should have kept it to myself.

"You will not because you would have to kill him, because he won't tell you anything about me without my permission."

"Then I guess I need to work on getting your permission."

"Have fun with that." I said as my phone went off and I thanked the heavens above that is was James texting me. _Oh Alex, I'm here but me no see you. Lol. Where are you? _ "I have to go." I said moving out of the room without a second thought and practically sprinted towards James.

I found him easily, and didn't slow down my sprint as I got closer to him. As always he caught me and spun me around. "So Alex, what have you done now?"

He used my name out loud which means Asher must have told him that they now knew the truth about me, or at least as much as I shared. Asher was coming out from the behind the bar, and that only proved my theory. "Kane showed up, and let the cat out of the bag." I said to James in explanation.

And once again, I probably should have kept that to myself because my lovely werewolf best friend got pissed quickly. He growled deeply and all I felt was a surge of power around him. I should have remembered how much he hated Kane and loathed his very existence. All I could smell was the forest as his eyes began to glow. He still had in arms around me, now in a defensive manner, and I could feel his muscles rippling beneath his skin. He was going to shift.

"James!" I practically yelled letting my eyes fill with power was more trying to calm him and bring him back before he wreaked havoc on the club and all the employees still inside. Thank God, the club had already closed for the night!

"You talked about protecting her, how could you let that scum near her?!" James yelled seemingly at Asher and now Jean-Claude who had come into the room.

"You need to calm yourself, wolf." Jean-Claude said with an edge of power in his voice.

"No! Alex you know what you need to do, this is the first time in three years. Shit, Alex, that is how you became Reaper and met Anita."

"I know all of that James. Yet, they are scattered to winds and are like ghosts."

"Alex you could find them and you know it."

I sighed. "You know why that isn't a great idea."

"Then I think you should fill them in on the part of the story I know you left out."

I could feel Jean-Claude, Asher, and Claudia stiffen around me and I looked at James's eyes seeing the fury and more than that the worry within them. I couldn't reveal that much, could I?


	22. Loyalty

Claudia shook her head. "Well played not telling us everything." Surprisingly she still stood by me though; even while Jean-Claude and Asher looked at me like I was the devil incarnate. I had thought she was angry with me as well. I looked at her trying to figure out why she was standing with me. I was trying to determine what her intentions were, but right now I was failing. She must have caught my look of confusion because she smiled at me and spoke. "I wouldn't tell them everything this early either."

In spite of the situation that caused surprisingly both me and James to laugh. Claudia winked at me, guess calming us down was her goal, and then she looked to the vampires who were severely pissed at me at this current moment. I slowly turned to look at them taking a deep breath. It hurt me to look at Asher he look betrayed and hurt, but it truly scared me to even get a glimpse of Jean-Claude. He was one of those people that is very chill, not necessarily quite, but you know it takes a lot to anger them, and right now all of that was focused on me and a part of me was utterly and truly scared.

"So you lied to us both?!" Jean-Claude said through eminent growls. I would have sworn on any religious scriptures that he wanted to rip me to shreds.

"I didn't lie, I left out details you hadn't specifically asked for."

Probably not one of my best ideas; this vampire's eyes started to glow and James had to hold my hand tight. He looked like he was going to fall to his knees. Jean-Claude was showing his power. I think I underestimated how old this vampire really was.

"Jean-Claude stop! You're hurting James!" I yelled in worry.

"Then tell me the truth **All** of it." Jean-Claude roared. "Or that gets worse." He said as his power became thick enough to choke on and James fell to his knees beside me nearly breaking my hand. I looked at the person I loved and trusted most in my life, above Anita, above Dad, above them all. I saw his pain and I could feel it in how hard he was gripping my hand. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes.

"_Mon ami,_ stop this." Asher spoke softly and he looked at me in worry. "This will not grant you success."

I looked at my closest ally and felt my power sing within my veins. It knew him as well as me, and that was a proven fact. It loved him just as much as I did, and I was prepared to let my power free to save him from this. I squeezed his hand hard and let my eyes fill with my power. My pupils changed to a blue flame and my irises to the darkest blue of the sea.

Claudia saw my eyes and shook her head. "You pressed the wrong button." She said to Jean-Claude as she looked at me.

I grabbed James' other hand and held it within my own and it caused him to look at me. The pain in his eyes tore at my very soul. He saw my tears and my eyes. My eyes was the clue he needed for what was about to go down.

"Forever Misfits." He whispered and it made me cry more. "Forever Saving." I replied. It was our slogan for old times when misfits had to save each other and stay us.

As I finished speaking those words my flames in the shining blue busted over my skin. Water from almost every area in the club started to rush towards me. The power I had unleashed was brightening up the club as if it was mid-day, lucky for the vampires it couldn't burn them. Claudia moved closer to me, outside of the pool of water that had formed around my legs. My flames were rolling over my hands onto James' skin and were rolling over his body and slowly he began to stand and pull me up with him.

When we were finally standing and my flames were rolling back onto my skin I spoke. "Are you okay?"

James smiled. "I'm fine." He didn't let my hand go though.

I turned in the little puddle that was still around me and now crawling up my legs to touch the rest of me. Water is alive to those who can see and understand that. I'm an elemental and a powerful one at that, the water loves me as much as I love it. It was because of my personal experience as well that a personal bond had been formed with water.

I looked at Jean-Claude and still holding James hand with Claudia at my side I finally spoke to him.

"I am PRINCESS ALEXANDRA MIZELLE VONTROSE." I said authoritatively and heard the roar of water rushing towards me at the sound of the name it had longed to hear for so long. It had started collecting at my feet and spreading to a pool beneath James and Claudia as well as a pillar formed beneath us lifting us several feet off the ground.

"You can wrong me until heavens fall, but you will NEVER harm James again!" I yelled.

"Then tell the truth." Jean-Claude said softly.

"Then ASK." I returned as I started to feel the rush of power and how much the water was beginning to ride it.

James caught me tensing up something at that time I hadn't even noticed and whispered to Claudia. "Get ready to catch her."

I was starting to fight the water's siren song and eventually I let the power go and for the second time passed out in this club.


	23. Aftermath

Jean-Claude POV

I watched as she passed out for the second time in my presence. Her power was extremely ancient well at least it surpassed my knowledge. James caught her easily as Claudia helped him balance himself as the water sunk somewhat slowly from beneath them and the water dispersed once more.

"Is she going to be okay?" Claude asked James looking at the woman lying limp in his arms.

"She will. She just needs rest." James said as he readjusted her in his arms. That lovely blue strand that I wanted to run through my fingers was falling across her face the rest of her dark hair falling with it.

"She can rest in my bed." I said quickly wanting to have her under my protection.

"You really think she's gonna wanna wake up to you." James said angry.

Claudia shook her head. "I'm her bodyguard and I don't want her waking up and going off again which would put her in danger."

In that moment I highly regretted making Claudia the bodyguard for that enticing elemental. She was supposed to listen to me above all others, but as trained by Rafael the rats took their jobs very seriously. Especially their protection detail, for rats they were sometimes better than wolves.

I didn't suppress my growl and Asher touched my arm gently trying to still me. I wasn't sure who he was protecting, them or me.

"They are right." Asher said softly nodding at James and Claudia and they left with her in his arms.

"Why did you let them leave?" I said angrily to Asher, turning to him and knocking him across the room.

He rose and shook his head. "Let them?! Mon ami, did you not see the fire in their eyes? Did you not see their loyalty? Did you not see their determination? She was leaving with them regardless of what you did or said. She, herself, defied your order for the truth and instead used her power to save James from you." Asher walked off towards the back of the club. "She isn't Juliana nor is she Anita." He said before he disappeared from sight.

He had left me in my club, in an empty space with only my thoughts about recently transpired events. Mizelle, Alexandra, that woman! She entranced me, and I wanted her. Yet, she was so stubborn and far from forth coming with information. Surprisingly, her loyalty was unnerving in its strength. It was something not often found in today's time. Alexandra seemed to be the perfect mix of ancient values and modern independence. Even her name was ancient having been used in this world for centuries. She carried it well and brought with it the advancements of time, she transformed the name to fit the workings of this day. These things only increased my attraction to her. I had thought Anita would be my constant breath of fresh air yet she wasn't. She was harder to get then others immensely so, but she didn't captivate me the way that fiery elemental did.

I hadn't even realized that I had begun to pace in my own club. If any master of the city would see me now, they would surely pounce. For it was clear I was weakened, so much that I was pacing an uncommon habit for a vampire, especially one of my age. Asher had started to continue to mention to me that Alexandra was not Anita. I would quickly affirm that statement, she was stronger in every way. Yet, Asher also mentioned that Alexandra was not Juliana. It was clear in a way that this was also true but why did he continue to bring up her name. It perplexed me to no end, and I had a feeling I needed to figure this out to get this elemental princess and crown her as my queen.

Alexandra POV(since I have exposed myself might as well use my name)

I woke up in my bed and heard voices streaming from my kitchen along with the tempting smell of something delicious. The smell of food, more precisely it smelled like chicken that had been seasoned the way I so enjoy it. It was my motivation to start to get up, and I guess I must have been loud cause someone had heard me and James was now in my bedroom. He looked at me and shook his head with a smile on his face moving over to help me rise from the bed. Claudia, who I was learning was great at being a bodyguard, was right behind him standing in the doorway. She still gave me a small smile from the doorway, I'm sure she wasn't going to move from the doorway was the best place to see everything in my room.

James hugged me tight and I knew then that he had been scared for me and for himself. "Thank you." He said still hugging me tight. I had scared my dear friend, my "brother", and the one person who I've counted on more than anything. The person I would fight for til the death. We were all each other had for a long time now.

I looked at Claudia over James's shoulder and she nodded at me and smiled; an unspoken trust and loyalty now forming between us. James hadn't bother to let me go yet, and I knew if I had been just a tad bit stronger he would have picked me up and twirled me around like I was a little girl.

"I'm good James. You can let go I won't disappear. Promise." I said smiling and I got the desired effect of James laughing and letting go.

James smiled at me one more time and finally spoke. "Alright, I'll go get you some food. I know you can smell it already." He said smiling.

"Thanks, it smells delicious." I said watching him leave the room. Once he was gone I looked at Claudia and shook my head. "So how much deep shit am I in?"


	24. New Tricks

Claudia laughed and came farther into the room, even as she kept a good view of the room my protection still on her mind. She just shook her head and looked at me as if that was the dumbest question to ask her. "You have a garbage pile of shit that is going to put you six feet under, and you haven't even been here a month. Guess I'm gonna have fun with this job." She said smiling a little. A part of me laughed at her comment, yet it was sad how true it was. It was a simple truth that had occurred in such a short time that I was still recovering from the whiplash of it all.

"What is Jean-Claude's issue? I'm not his to command. "I asked softly desperately wanting to know, my attitude coming through the question.

She sighed. "I haven't been around long enough to understand the workings of a vampire of his age, especially _that_ over bearing one."

"I wish someone could explain him to me because honestly his attitude and his possessiveness makes me want to light the bitch on fire."

Claudia laughed at me. "I only request that you allow me to enjoy this show as well."

"There is one person who I can ask though…" I said softly.

"Alexandra, if Jean-Claude finds out your problems would only increase."

"Is there a way to make sure he doesn't find out?"

"Would it be worth it?" Claudia asked seeming to process my question.

"Asher is the only one who actually listens." I proclaimed. "He's the only friend I have."

"Since this concerns your safety I can ask, which one do you want? I need to know if I'm supposed to keep one away, who I need to call in extreme circumstances. I need to know." She said taking a deep breath.

I sighed as she asked the one question I didn't have an answer for. The one thing I had yet to determine. On the one hand there was Asher as wounded warriors we bonded over the scars of battle. It was a pleasant surprise how easy, how natural it was to look to that vampire. He was a good friend, and could be more possibly. Yet, there was also Jean-Claude. A vampire who tested me, surprised me, and even on rare occasion captivated me. He infuriated me and questioned me. It was amazing how much he had gotten under my skin. He was also the interest of Anita. I tried to stop my logical thought and look purely though the eyes of my heart, and even my heart seemed unsure.

"I have no clue Claudia." I finally answered with a sigh.

"You need to figure it out." She said strongly. "And quickly."

I sighed because that was a large understatement. James came back in a few seconds later with a plate of food for me. I knew he had heard the conversation Claudia and I had just finished but he didn't mention it. Another reason I was grateful for his friendship.

He put the food on the bedside table and the smell of the food attacked my senses. It was divine. Apparently, I had taught James well. I could smell every last speck of seasoning. There was curry, black pepper, seasoning salt, and a dash of cayenne pepper, have I mentioned I like spicy food. The smell had my mouth watering for a taste. James had even baked it and put melted butter on the chicken before he seasoned it! I smiled and reached over, my smile growing as my fork could slice the chicken, and ate a bite of it. It was tender and juicy. Good job James.

I was so proud of James. He had learned to cook wonderful food. There was a time when that boy couldn't even cook the noodles for spaghetti. I smiled at him once more and spoke as I swallowed the bite in my mouth. "Good job _mi lupa_. I taught you well." I laughed and he followed suit shaking his head. As the laugh came to an end, he sighed looking at me.

"You can't risk yourself for me like that. His animal to call is a wolf. His pomme de sang is my buddy Jason, you'll love him, but Alex that power…" He said to me shaking his head unable to look at me.

I knew what he meant being a water elemental isn't all it's cracked up to be especially when you're a hybrid who can control fire as well. There are different levels and areas or ranks within every element. There are healers, warriors, farmers, teachers, and ryians. Healers like there name often focused mainly on the healing aspect of the powers learning how to heal all types of ailments. Warriors were those that worked and specialized in the battle aspects of their element whether it was defensive or offensive. Farmers knew how to use their element to raise crops and fruits along with other foods and ryians were those who either didn't have much power or chose not specialize in anything often becoming teachers or simple merchants.

As the princess I had to specialize in all to become what is known as a fryia, or a master in the terms of this world. The thing about becoming a master is that either the element you can manipulate will love you or it will hate you. As I've said before the elements live to those that can see it.

If the element hates you they often resist your attempts to manipulate it, and if you reach a wave of power it will try to kill you or take your power. A wave of power being the state I was in before I passed out in Jean-Claude's club for the second time since I've been here. If the element loves you however it wants you to ride the power out and become with the element forever, sort of like the nymphs from Disney's Hercules and also from Greek civilization. Only the strong could resist the siren call of their element and it scared me sometimes. I've been close to the edge of falling into my element more than once. It sort of made me not want to learn fire because that would be two siren call's at once.

My eyes had been closed as my mind dove into this knowledge and surprisingly I had actually said all this out loud for the first time since I told James himself. I guess I had to close my eyes to speak it and I knew this was something Claudia needed to know because she was my bodyguard. Therefore my protection could be maintained. She also was a friend who deserved to understand. However, I didn't realize until I opened my eyes that both Asher and Jean-Claude had been in the room and heard the entire thing.

Claudia looked at me apologetically. Yet, I knew she had probably fought Jean-Claude from getting in here. Of course I tried to act like their presence didn't bother me.

"Well at least now I don't have to repeat myself." I said with a sigh sitting up.

James growled in the back of his throat at their presence, he's overprotective of me, which probably wasn't the best idea at this moment.

"Wolf, watch who you growl at." Jean-Claude spoke as the room started to smell of lilacs and I figured this was the smell of his power because his eyes began to glow, and I had grown sick of this.

"Enough of this!" I yelled and shook my head. "Everyone out. Jean-Claude stay. Claudia the door, please."

James and Asher looked at me in worry, but left nevertheless Claudia nodded at me and made sure she was the last out of the room; and closed the door behind her. I looked at Jean-Claude and got out of bed standing, even thought it was a slight struggle.

"This ends now! You threaten James again and I'll disappear." I said calmly.

"You will do no such thing." He retorted quickly, moving closer.

I shook my head again. "I can and I will, without a second thought because you will not torture him to get things from me. I'll die first."

Jean-Claude jaw started to twitch with that comment and his power began to fill the room, thickening the atmosphere as if I was in a pool of lilacs. I had grown tired of this and let my power flow my irises changing to light blue and my power seeming to wash the atmosphere.

"This ends now." I stated once more.

He took a deep breath as backed away from me. "I'll concede on that."

"Also, I will uphold my word and keep our deal. Yet you can't force it or try to rule it."

"How will I know that I am getting the same opportunities then?"

"You can believe in my honor to keep my word."

"Believe, not trust?"

"Trust is earned, you can **ask** James on that. We faced hell together."

He moved towards me touching my hand slightly. "Interesting that a precious rose knows only pain."

"Roses are weak, only known for beauty, at least compare me to an orchid."

"Then the rarest used to heal."

"Much better." I said smiling.

He looked at me in amazement. "Is it really that simple?"

For a moment I just looked at him unsure of what he meant but then I caught on. "Yes, it really is."

He nodded and turned. "I have a wrong to correct with a certain wolf." He said as he opened the door, and I couldn't help but smile. Apparently, an old dog could learn a new trick.


	25. Getting Back on Feet

I took a deep breath and I sat back on my bed, shaking my head. I hadn't even been paying attention until I felt someone the bed move under the weight of someone sitting next to me. Asher just touched my hand and smiled. "You did very well." He said with another smile.

I shook my head at him. "Guess even someone as old as him can change their ways."

"Often only when someone comes along that forces them to." He said looking at me raising his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that. I doubt I have the ability to change him." I said snatching my hand away from him and hitting him slightly a smile plastered on my face.

"Then you are blind to the changes you have already caused." He said a little sternly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said looking him at like a hurt child.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, it just makes things more complex." He said as he left the room quickly it appeared.

And of course as any person would I threw my hands on my face and fell back on my bed. "UGH!" I yelled not caring that everyone would be able to hear me even more clearly.

Claudia's thoughts drifted into the forefront of mind once more and I was unable to block them. _You need to figure it out and quickly. _The need to figure out who I wanted romantically seemed to be growing by the second as situations became more and more complex.

I shook my head and got off my head. These thoughts could wait for another day. Right now, there were more pressing matters._Kane_ He needed to be dealt with and quickly but provoking me might risk every creature bound to the night in the city. I shook my head and closed my door, grabbed some clothes, and started to get dressed. James had put me in my night clothes when he laid me down in my bed.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and sweater, I was anemic and often always cold very weird. I stepped out of the room and whatever conversation had been going on came to an immediate halt. "Umm hi." I said sarcastically walking into my kitchen and looking in the fridge.

"You left your food in the room." James said laughing.

"Thanks _mi lupa."_ I said pointing at him and shaking my head at myself.

"I do believe we have stated before that James is my wolf." Jean-Claude said looking at me.

"No, you can control him. He is my wolf though because he'll do something for me without me forcing my power on him." I said walking back into my room to grab my food.

Man, I had to get back on my toes. I guess that fainting took more out of me than I thought.


	26. Rya

I dressed quickly and sighed as I started to consider my options. Kane was of darkness, and therefore he was more capable of controlling the vampires than me. Werewolves were too warm for Kane's kind to control, their extreme body temperatures making a light shimmer round them a little; often only seen by Fae or elementals. I could call in favors from the Light people but it would be pointless to step into land of the Fae.

The only option I truly had was Rya. The earth and air were always ready to stop darkness. Fire sided with darkness most of the time but even they would side with me, but that would require my return to Rya. Forever. It would require me reclaiming the throne that had been vacant for far too long.

I sighed and walked into my living room, looking at all those there. Jean-Claude who wanted the chance for my heart, Asher who had already slipped his way in and didn't want his spot taken from him, and finally James and Claudia who only wanted me safe.

James looked up at me and sighed at me. "Kane is gonna come back."

I nodded my head slowly and even though my eyes filled with tears, I refused to let them fall. The first person Kane would use to get it to me would be the werewolf sitting across the room from me.

"I'll take care of it." I finally said strongly lifting my head knocking back the tears that had threatened to fall.

James looked at me and started to growl softly. He was the only one that could read me like an open book; there were few things I could hide from him. It was irritating at times, but now I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Promise, you won't." He said standing up as his muscles rippled underneath his shirt understanding exactly what I meant.

I looked down and took a deep breath. "You know I can't. It might be the only way." I couldn't look him in the eye right now, and I couldn't make that promise to him.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT ALEX!" He roared moving closer to me his eyes shifting to the wolf; who I use to sleep next to on full moon nights. He was going to shift if he didn't calm down.

Claudia chose that moment to speak up probably evaluating how close he was to shifting and then how close he was to me. "Wolf move back and calm down before you wreak havoc on this small apartment." She said sternly.

James completely ignored her and tilted my chin up forcing me to look into his hurt and angry eyes. "You will not do this to me again. You are not going to do it." He said through clenched teeth.

"You know if it comes down to your life I won't have a choice." I said softly. I wouldn't let Kane hurt him because of me.

James actually howled in the middle of my living room and taking a few steps back and shifted leaving that sticky substance I had yet to understand. His coat as always was dry and beautiful. He was pure black and green wolf eyes stared back at me. James, in his wolf form, only stayed there and growled at me. Then he changed his visual focus and started to growl moving towards everyone else.

He was going to attack Claudia if I didn't do something she smelt like food to him, and the vampires like a sworn enemy. I would have to focus and shape shift, which let's just say I hadn't done in years.

Jean-Claude rose as did his power and spoke. "Enough." One word and James seemed to calm a little. He was still growling a little but not really moving. Guess, it was good that James was Jean-Claude's wolf to call, especially in that moment.

I thanked the heavens at that moment because I hadn't let water turn me into its kind of wolf in years, and with good reason talk about a power wave.

"What upset him so?" Asher said moving towards me.

I shook my head. "You aren't going to like it any more than he did. As a matter of fact you'll hate it more."

Claudia shook her head. "We only need one angry person right now, so wait til the wolf shifts back."

"He won't shift back for hours he isn't an alpha." Jean-Claude said sternly sitting back down on the couch looking at me.

"He'll shift back in an hour or two." I said softly as I sat on the floor leaning my head on the wall that was across the room from everyone almost putting me back in my bedroom. James, the wolf, only followed me and climbed into my lab. Imagine a big almost three hundred maybe three hundred and fifty pound wolf in your lap. He was lucky I loved him, and he was long enough to distribute his weight.

"How?" Jean-Claude quickly asked raising his eyebrow at me. "If he was that powerful he'd be alpha."

I smiled and shook my head petting James, running my hands through his soft black fur. He nuzzled by stomach a little, and I didn't worry that he thought I was food. It was just him. I just laughed continuing to play in his fur.

"Guess, you didn't tell your master everything about your power, huh?" I asked sarcastically. James turned to look at Jean-Claude and snorted laying his head back down enjoying me playing in his fur.

Claudia laughed. "I guess there is more than one reason you call him your wolf." She said actually sitting down on top of the counter in my kitchen, which still gave her a view of everything; it was amazing to see her actually sit down.

"There is more to our bond than meets the eye." I said softly hugging my wolf a little. The wolf I was hugging turned his head and let his tongue do a quick lap on my face.

"Care to explain, please?" Jean-Claude asked after taking a deep breath. The whole room turning to look at him surprised that the word please was even in his vocabulary.

"It must really kill you to ask." I said softly, still in a small state of shock.

"I find it necessary, and yes it does. I am not accustomed to it."

"Just because of that, I'll answer."

Asher smiled at me and Claudia seemed to thanking something in heaven for this progress.

"Thank you." Jean-Claude said softly.

"Welcome. Well he can change back soon cause of water, remember I told you it was a living thing. When I was with him in El Paso, let's just say that water got temperamental. The only reason I didn't have to worry about my father there was because everyone else beat me up, James too. Well water got sick of it and saw James trying to protect me. The other wolves were making him angry so he would change and then would chain him, and then attack me since James couldn't change back for hours and slip out the chains."

The wolf in my lap growled at the memories, it would take a lifetime to explain every memory to the vampires. Yet, it was a lifetime that had only strengthened the bond between me and the wolf. It was how he knew my address after we moved from El Paso, how he was always able to write me and know the general area of where I was.

"Well, water got pissed to say the least and bonded us. It's the reason there wasn't as much sticky stuff when he shifted as with regular wolves. It isn't just werewolf power but the power of water itself in him. He can change back in two hours or less. Wolves left us alone after he first shifted back that fast." I finished.

"So he is like your animal to call, well your wolf to call." Asher asked highly curious about this bond.

I shook my head. "It's similar but the Water is different, it's a stronger bond than master and servant."

"He's bonded to your very essence." Jean-Claude stated with a hint of anger, as if he was jealous.

"I guess that's the best description." I said softly.

"But what made him so angry that he changed." Asher asked looking at me nervously.

I sighed as the wolf on my lap growled. "He knew what I meant, when I said I would handle Kane."

"What did you mean?" Claudia said rising, Jean-Claude following.

"I meant, I would return to Rya. If I return and claim the throne I can call on my allies, the other elementals for help."

"Then why the anger from the wolf." Jean-Claude said moving closer.

"If I reclaim the throne after stepping into Rya, I wouldn't be able to leave the realm every again." I said looking down.

"WHAT?!" Jean-Claude roared as his power began to thicken the air in the room and make me choke.

I was in trouble again.


	27. Pack Power

I took a deep breath and felt the rumble of the growls from the wolf in my lap, and the roar of the vampire before me. Jean-Claude grabbed me by arms and lifted me forcing me to look in his eyes. "You can't not leave forever!" He said shaking me, and for a moment in his eyes I saw fear and sadness before he turned away moving from me.

Asher pulled me close to him. "You would really leave that easily."

"You think it is easy?! Do you not know the hell that awaits a half-breed queen?" I yelled.

"Then why go at all." Jean-Claude said turning to us.

"There is no way I could fight him here, and if it comes down to your lives or me taking a throne. I'm taking a throne." I said sternly.

"You could fight him here." Jean-Claude argued.

"There aren't enough forces to face a darkness troop or army and I'm not that strong. "

"You could be."

"Oh yea, how?"

"Become my human servant. Both our powers would be enhanced."

"What?"

"I did not stutter or say something you didn't understand."

"Anita is clearly already your human servant, and she likes you. I couldn't."

"She only has two marks, the can be broken easily."

"But she likes you! I won't replace her. Can Asher do it?"

Jean-Claude growled. "Asher, is not strong enough. He is up in age yes but he is not a clear master vampire for he has no animal to call or special ability, well other than his bite." Asher sighed.

I shook my head. "I won't hurt her just to secure I can stay."

"Fine, see if the wolves will fight for you."

I sighed and went into my room asking the wolves for help meant calling Richard only another person who wanted a chance with me. I chance I surely wouldn't give to him.

James, the wolf, followed me into the room and laid his head on my knees. "Yea, I know you want me to stay too." I said softly as he jumped on the bed and started pushing my phone towards me. I shook my head at my wolf. "Alright, alright I'm calling." I said throwing my hands up in surrender and grabbed the phone dialing Richard's number.

"Hello." He said his voice husky sounding, but comforting.

"Hey Richard, this is Mizelle." I said softly.

"Well hey there, what's up? I thought you had lost my number." He replied.

"No I didn't lose it, but I need to talk to you about pack protection."

"I'm a school teacher; I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the bull crap, James Wilson is my greatest friend. I know who and what you are."

I swore I heard growling through the phone. "And I thought I was meeting someone free of my burdened life, just a regular human with no connections."

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not human anyway so that was a moot point."

"Where are you?!" He growled through the phone.

James whimpered next to me fleeing the room and I felt my power rise in response to Richard's beast speaking through him triggered by his anger. Asher came in quickly touching me gently, trying to calm me.

"Calm yourself, because if you come in my home with this attitude you will have the fight of your life."

All I could make out was growls in my ear, and finally the words started to become clear. "Are you challenging me?!"

"Take it however you want wolf. Call Anita if you wanna know where I am." I said hanging up.

Asher shook his head. "Seems no one can keep their cool around you."

"You do pretty well." I said smiling touching his head.

He smiled at my touch. "My ego isn't as strong."

"I think it's pretty balanced." I said laughing, and then I heard the howl that cut through the night, only the pain of it hurting my heart deeply. Claudia ran it and just looked at me. I bolted out the door to James' side and wrapped my arms around the wolf burying my face in his black fur.

"I think Richard is using his power over the wolf to find us. He is the Freke of his pack." Jean-Claude whispered to me.

"Screw that." I said into the fur of my closest friend as tears fell from my face onto his fur. I hugged my wolf tighter my eyes pure flames no water in this moment. Water was a calm element, flowing with the changing of tides even though it could cause grave damage. This was pure fire, angry and fierce. My power roared through James the fires raining down the bond that linked him to Richard and felt the flames reach him. I slammed my power of fire into him as this message yelled in his head. _Hurt him again and die a death never imagined. _

James still in wolf form, moved in my arms until I released him from my hold, and whimpered as once again he climbed into my lap shivering. It was almost as if he was froze and frightened, and I was his refugee as he was always mine.

Richard will have the fight of his life if he harms James again. Fuck any other hold that any other supernatural had on him. He was mi lupa, and I dared someone to harm him.


	28. Pack Politics

I paced in my living room continuously. It had been at least half an hour since Richard had tried to use pack powers to hurt James, and I was still fuming. Speaking of him, he was sitting in a chair watching me back in his human form. Asher and Jean-Claude shared the couch on the other side of me and Claudia stood in the doorway of my bedroom watching all, just as a good bodyguard would.

Anita had called about fifteen minutes ago talking about her and Richard were headed to my place. Apparently he wouldn't come without Anita; it made me wonder if he cared for her romantically. Yet, that was an inquiry for another day. I had been pacing pretty much since the phone call had ended, not in a clear straight line or pattern either. Jean-Claude and Asher had tried to stop me and force me to take a seat when both James and Claudia begged them to leave me be. Apparently, they both understood I was calmer pacing.

The knocks on my door finally brought my pacing to an end and halted my train of thought. Everyone stood the tension increasing dramatically as the knocks grew louder. I looked at Claudia, who apparently was looking at me for direction, and I slowly nodded the only approval she needed before she opened the door. Richard prowled in his power causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand at attention. Anita walked in and I watched her face drop as her eyes landed on Jean-Claude sitting on my couch.

The door closed I seemed to register the sound but I didn't really give it attention. It was a death stare showdown between Richard and I right now. I wasn't focused on anyone else. James could take care of himself. Asher would protect me above all. Jean-Claude wouldn't interfere until he deemed it necessary and I was sure Claudia would stop Anita if it came down to it. The only danger was the one who my eyes had stayed trapped on, the one that hadn't moved since he caught my stare. The strongest wolf of the pack, who refused to take his place as king because of the brutality it would require.

"Mizelle." He said coldly.

"Richard." I said in the same tone.

"You protect my wolf now." He said quickly, pack politics.

"One, he is my wolf not yours. Two, I will protect him against anyone as he would for me." I said sternly.

"James, do you accept her protection." He asked moving closer.

Two things happened in very quickly I moved in front of him and James placed his hands on my shoulders and stood behind me.

"I accept hers as she accepts mine." James said in a way that sounded more like the debater side of me than him.

"Then prove your dominance." Richard said backing up and growling.

James gripped my shoulders tightly and I knew this was going to get very interesting. "It's fine James. Step back." I said as moved forward to Richard.

Claudia moved James back a little and I smiled slightly as I let an old form take hold of my mind. Water could be any creature because it lives in every creature. Wolf happened to be one of my favorite forms and I let that form began to take over my mind.

James breathed in deeply. "Home."

James and I had pretty much started our own pack very long ago and we were all that were accepted. It was a bond in the ways of water and wolf and people wondered why we were so close.

I smiled and looked at Richard, knowing I, my eyes specifically, had moved to the place where I would fight and kill for those I love, that cold, emotionless, emptiness. "Bring it on, Richard."

Richard growled and let loose his power parts of him shifting quickly. "You can't smell like a pack. You aren't wolf."

"You have no idea what I can do." I smiled and became the wolf with the blackest fur a simple bright blue streak running down my nose.

James smiled and looked at the entire room's shocked faces. Jean-Claude was standing now; Asher was looking on in disbelief. Claudia just shook her head with a slight smirk on her face.

"You really know how to shock a room." James said smiling burying his hands in my fur. He hadn't seen this form in forever and I knew that he had probably missed our runs together especially on full moons. I was his pack in the purest form.

The mark on his forearm showed once more with the close contact, it was a simple wave in a circle of fire, it had happened when we became a pack. After that his old alpha had no power of him. I figured there would be a mark on my ankle of the pine green tree when I flowed back into my human form.

"She isn't wolf!" Richard roared.

"No, she is more." James said calmly looking at me. I rubbed my cheek against his.

Richard growled and jumped his hold body transforming that sticky fluid covering my room, and I quickly moved out of the way moving both James and myself. The wolf had taken over my mind. She saw the predator who wanted to rule us and a ripple ran over my body. No one ruled us. She recognized her pack in James and a comrade in Claudia, through the human emotions. Asher and Jean-Claude were more tricking potential mates in the wolf eyes so they were not to be harmed, so all focus returned to the predator.

We circled each other in my small living room. Richard's large wolf form was clearly uncomfortable in my small room; his fur a reddish brown echoing the anger and steadiness of his personality. He leapt finally and unwilling to run anymore I leapt with him and claws and teeth attacked in midair. Richard's claws were ripping at my side, and my teeth were ripping at his neck. We both backed away slowly and the dance began once more. We leapt again and this time my human mind filtered to influence the instincts of the wolf. So when we leapt we, the wolf mindset and mine, flipped over him and dug claws into his back and bit into his neck nearly tearing it out.

"ELLE! STOP YOU WON." James roared at me and I whimper as I slowly moved off Richard and over to James. Richard could have beaten me but I had more agility in not being a pure wolf, some wolves would kick my ass though.

I sat near James and whimpered more licking some of the wounds on my paws.

"Asher, get some hot water from the sink." James said leaning down next to me as Richard changed forms again. As alpha he had the capabilities to do it but he was still tired from switching back and forth so quickly nevertheless.

"Lucky, she isn't real wolf and I heal soon." He said touching his neck.

I growled at him and felt my paws flinch as if I was stretching my claws for another attack.

James looked at me. "Calm yourself."

Jean-Claude looked at me. "Shouldn't she change back?" He asked James his eyes never leaving mine. The wolf inside accepted this and refused to turn eyes away.

"Easier for her to heal if still in this form, power more focused." He said quickly as Asher came with the glass of hot water. James quickly took it from him and sighed as he moved towards me. The wolf, who was always inside me, didn't understand I, unfortunately, did. James knelt near me and shook his head. "I hate this part." I licked his face letting him know it was okay. He smiled half-heartedly and poured the hot water on the wounds that were deep. The claws that had sunk into my side; I howled in pain.

Richard even turned his head as if that would stop the screams. Asher looked paced as I had earlier, and Jean-Claude's teeth were clenched as his eyes bled black. Claudia seemed to be watching them, the vampires seemed ready to attack James for causing me exquisite pain.

The howling finally stopped and I panted and slowly my body began to flow back into its normal form, water allowing to me to change shape with clothes on.

"Thanks, I know you hate that part." I said through heavy breaths and grabbed James's hand tight.

He just smiled at me. "Wasn't as bad as last time, and it's nice to see the marks back." He said looking at my ankle. He pulled me up and once again placed his hands on my shoulders, always supporting me.

"Now, would you like to try and hurt or claim James again?" I said sternly to Richard. My eyes still full of power.

"No, I would rather make you my lupa." He said softly. "I wouldn't have to kill Marcus that way."

I laughed. "You will have to kill him, he won't stop any other way, and I'm sure someone else wants that job more, and I think you have a bias for them anyway." I said hinting at Anita.

He looked at me shocked but nodded in understanding.

"Now, let's discuss pack protection for myself so these vampires don't go crazy cause I have to leave because Kane has come back.

Anita choose that moment to make her present known. "KANE?!"

Yea, forgot I hadn't told her. Here we go.


	29. Protection & Affection

Anita moved in front of me and yelled. "So everyone in this room minus Richard and myself knew Kane was back except for me!?"

"Yes, I didn't know how to tell you my best friend that almost killed me, your ex best friend, and the best friend of the fiancé who left you was back and threatening me again." I responded softly.

Richard looked at her a little stunned. Kane had been a friend of hers, actually the best friend of the fiancé that left her because the family didn't like that she was Mexican. After the marriage was cancelled Kane was there for her, but in a few nights he had controlled a vampire to attack her. That first scar on her left arm. I met her that night and fought Kane as she killed the vampire. It sucked for her because they had been almost as close as James and me. We, Anita and I, kind of went on a vampire killing spree after and that is how we acquired our nicknames. We split after a year because of my father.

I turned and moved away from her walking towards the guys. James just shook his head and pulled me into his arms for a quick hug, and let go but still held my hand. Only James would understand I needed contact in that moment.

Jean-Claude seemed to watch me as if he was studying me and Asher seemed to have a slight look of disappoint. He probably wished that I went to him. So I smiled at him and offered my other hand. He moved over in a blink of my eyes and I felt his cold hand in mine.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Definitely." He added simply still looking across the room at Richard.

Claudia chose this minute to remind us all of her presence. "Wolf, pack protection needs to be discussed."

"Of course, who is the threat?" He asked softly.

"An elemental, the prince of darkness." I said sternly.

"Excuse me? How can the pack protect you? You just said the prince of darkness, an elemental. What is an elemental even?" He asked in a ramble.

"One, I am an elemental it means I control an element. Two, the pack would fall under earth or light in my world. You cannot be controlled by darkness and you see well in the dark anyway." I said quickly and stole a glance at Jean-Claude. James squeezed my hand tighter and I knew that he had seen me still a glance at him.

"I will check with the Ulfric, but it should be feasible and I'll make it happen regardless." Richard said running his fingers through his hair, I guess the situation had already stressed him out.

"Thank you, but there is one more thing I have to ask of you." I said taking a deep breath.

"What now? I already said I would go against a power I don't even understand for you. What?!" Richard bellowed.

"Protect Anita, Kane will use her to get to me and vampires can be manipulated so she isn't as safe with them as she would be with you." I said softly.

Richard immediately started to smile, and I knew my assumptions had been correct. He had a thing for her and I wouldn't be surprised if she had a thing for him too.

"Done. I'll be her guard at night and during the day, I'll have another wolf on her." He said with a strong somewhat happy voice.

"Then I have nothing else to ask of you, and you can leave." I said quickly I wanted him out cause I just wanted to fall on the couch. I was still sort of drained from morphing into a wolf. It had been at least three or four years since I have done it so it took as much energy as if it was my first time.

Richard nodded and extended a hand to Anita. He was clearly taking advantage of this protection detail that I had so humbly requested of him. Anita simply nodded and hugged me whispering that she would call me later and went to Richard taking his hand. They left and Claudia closed the door behind him.

"I didn't know you could turn into a wolf that means we can run on full moon and I'll still be able to protect you." Claudia said as she walked back into the room.

"Yes, we can but I doubt the rats would want a wolf running with them." I said jokingly with a half-smile.

"Very good point." She replied smiling and chuckling.

"Those nights shall be nights you stay at the Circus." Jean-Claude said quickly moving in front of my face using the speed that so naturally came to vampires.

"Would you like to correct that approach, sir?" I said staring directly into his midnight-blue eyes that reminded be so much of the depths of the sea.

Jean-Claude took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Mademoiselle, will you please consider the option of staying at the Circus on nights of the full moon?"

I smiled softly. "Well since you put it so elegantly and politely, I will have to accept your most gracious offer."

"It really is that simple?" He said staring at my smile and then back into my eyes.

"For now it is, its gets more difficult later." I said with a wink.

Jean-Claude's mouth dropped as if he had just seen a ghost. I couldn't help the laughter that poured from my mouth at the sight and wish I had taken a picture of it, because that was surely a Kodak moment. James started to join me chuckling a little and tapped Jean-Claude. "Master, your mouth is still open."

Asher just shook his head. "It seems that truly an old dog has been able to grasp a new trick."

I couldn't stop laughing and literally had tears rolling down my face as I fell back on my couch. I really left a very old vampire, still didn't know his age yet, in a dumbfounded state with his jaw hitting the floor. It was slightly empowering and more so it was a miracle because the entire room eventually started to laugh as well, even himself.

"Thank you for the laughter, _ma petite_. Laughter has not truly rung from my mouth in that way in many moons." He said sitting next to me on the couch.

"You're welcome." I said smiling and then glanced at Asher noticing how he seemed to be looking hurt more and more.

Asher caught my glance and tried to smile in a way to appease the worry on my face but it only heightened it. James as always caught the look and walked over to Jean-Claude. "Master, have you fed tonight?"

Not wanting to hear the rest of that conversation I quickly grabbed Asher and let the calmer side of my power flow and moved us onto the roof.

"Asher, what's wrong?"

"He is learning new tricks and surpassing me."

"Asher….. don't do this please."

"He will soon win this race."

"There shouldn't be a race to get with me, I'm not this important."

"Ah, but in fact things are quite the opposite."

"Debatable."

"Not at all, but as long as our friendship remains stronger, I will be okay."

"Our friendship will always be stronger regardless of where relationships end up later."

"Then I shall be one lucky vampire."

"Thanks for telling me, and not just continuing to get sad."

"I wanted a chance for more possibly, but I approached on a friendship level and found that I was happy there."

"Really? You sure? I'll kick JC out now."

Asher laughed. "The fact that you would for me, let's me know that I can be very happy where I know stand."

"But what if I want to change where you stand?" I asked softly still unsure of what move I was going to make in this area of my life.

"Then I shall be able and willing to fill that role for you as well." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

I smiled and hugged him back just as tight.


	30. Sleeping Arrangements

Asher and I returned to my living room again with the calmer side of my power that seemed to come easier and easier. I guess Water liked that I was continuing to use my power and larger amounts of it again. It seemed to even keep the siren call at bay, just a little.

I looked at Jean-Claude and noticed that he had more color to his face now and there was a smudge of blood on the side of his mouth. Turning, to look at James I noticed her was lying next to him his scar healing as he wiped off the blood that had not been taken into Jean-Claude's system.

"You need to wipe your mouth JC." I said softly sitting on the other side of my best friend tossing my legs over him.

Jena-Claude looked at James with envy in a way but he smiled at me as wiped the side of his mouth and licked his finger. "All better?"

"Yea." I said shaking my head laying my head on James' shoulder.

"Getting sleepy over the little aqua?" He asked looking at me.

"Haven't morphed in a long time, so yea just a little." I said not even turning to look at him.

Jean-Claude moved in front of me quickly and touched my face gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said softly still leaning on James.

Jean-Claude looked around my apartment seeming to calculate something and I just watched him as James leaned his head on mine. "You need a bigger place."

"Why?"

"_Ma petite_, where will Claudia or even James stay when they are here to protect you; you must have protection while you sleep as well."

I just shrugged as I started to doze off. I hadn't realized still I sat down how much power I had used. Water had kept me from realizing the effects as I needed it to protect myself and those I loved.

I felt James look at me as I started to doze off. He shook his head. "I'll stay with her; she'll share the bed with me." He said shaking his head as he picked me up. I think he was the only one I let baby me like this, but I guess he was the only one who had the right to.

Jean-Claude growled. "No."

"Master, she isn't going to sleep if you or Asher stays one because you'll die at daybreak and two because she doesn't know you that well." James quickly replied as I laid in his arms curled into his chest.

"Surely Claudia as her bodyguard is more equipped to stay here."

"Really, you think Alex is going to sleep while Claudia stays in the room at attention, and doesn't she need some time sleep too?"

"You are not going to share her bed!" Jean-Claude roared, which of course cause me to almost leap out of James' arms and let my power coming alive my hands glowing in a way.

James touched my shoulder lightly. "Chill, its all okay. No danger; power down there lil aqua."

I stood up straight as I took a deep breath. "What is the yelling about?"

"My master here doesn't want me to share your bed." James said coldly, emphasizing his sarcasm using the word master.

I just shook my head and sat back down on the couch. "Fine I'll take the couch."

James shook his head. "Really Alex?"

"No, you shall sleep in a bed. Alone!" Jean-Claude bellowed at me.

"Look, I just want sleep and I won't sleep with someone standing over me watching me." I said sighing and sitting up a little. "But you want me to have a guard. So perfect James cause I'll actually sleep, but you want to be difficult because someone who I consider my brother wants to share my bed." I stood up and moved in front of him. "So I wonder who is being more irrational here."

Asher chuckled a little. Jean-Claude of course sneered at him in reply. He focused on me once more and I stared into his eyes, bad move. I swear he was rolling, using that psychic power vampires could have over humans, me but I knew no vampire could, or at least not one that I've met yet. I turned my head and glanced at the floor.

This was crazy it had been a long day, several in fact since I had gotten the job at Guilty Pleasures and it was time for me to get some well-deserved sleep.

"Look, we don't have all night and frankly I'm tired and tired of having my apartment this crowded." I sighed and looked at Claudia. "Do you have a regular day job?"

"No, I work at the club as security which is why it was easy to switch me to your bodyguard." She responded.

"Okay, James what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" I asked looking down as I tried to formulate a plan.

"Yea, 10-6 then I was gonna head to the club." He said quickly.

"Alright well, Claudia can you be here at like 9am, I'll give you my extra key. Therefore you and I can sleep, I'm still watched and I'm watched after I wake up." I turned to Jean-Claude. "Acceptable?"

"I still don't like you sleeping with the wolf."

"Considering he's the only one in here that I'm comfortable enough to sleep around, whether or not you like him is irrelevant."

Jean-Claude ran his hand through his hair and nodded his consent. Claudia quickly leaving smiling at me, she and I would probably be really close soon. The vampires left almost immediately after with quick goodbyes.

"Come on Alex, let's crash." James said was the room was clear.

I ran and jumped on my bed and did exactly that. I don't even know if James ever got in the bedroom before I was sound asleep.


	31. Girls' Day In

I woke up with the faint smell of werewolf lingering on my sheets and coffee brewing. I slowly opened my eyes against the bright light I knew was pouring into my room. With a stretch, and the pop of my back, I sat up in my bed and scratched my head. Glancing at the time I realized it was like eleven something, no wonder the smell of James was faint he had left over two hours ago; which meant the coffee brewing in my kitchen had to be for Claudia, I couldn't stand the stuff and only had it because of James. With another yawn, I forced myself to leave the comfort and simplicity of my bed and its sheets.

I waved at Claudia, too early for me to start talking, and walked into the bathroom to take care of those morning necessities. After my teeth had been brushed, I walked out of the bathroom into my kitchen quickly grabbing some milk and pouring into my large mug.

"You don't want any coffee?" Claudia asked showing me there was still half a pot left.

"No, thanks I don't like the stuff. I only keep in stock in case I ever run into James." I said laughing.

My milk-filled mug was quickly put into the microwave making it nice and warm before I added Nesquick chocolate powder, and with the smell of my hot chocolate my morning had started with a good thing.

Claudia smiled at me and shook her head.

"What?" I said smiling as I took a large gulp of my hot chocolate almost burning my tongue.

"You are a big kid, aren't you?" She said looking at me a slight glow coming over her face.

"Only the biggest, but that is our secret. Well ours and James." I replied chuckling a little. "He's the only one who has a bigger Disney collection than me."

"Do you have those rat detective movies?" She asked almost hopeful.

"Are you a big kid too?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Shhh!" She replied laughing.

"Oh, thank heaven Jean-Claude made you by bodyguard. I have a new best friend who I'm forced to spend time with." I said laughing going to my collection of movies.

Claudia laughed, and it boomed feeling my apartment as if it was a real hope. I had never heard her laugh that genuinely. "Good job, Jean-Claude." She said in the mist of her laugh, which still had me shell shocked.

I laughed and walked into my living room to a bookshelf filled with movies from when I was little. I quickly skimmed looking for the movies that Claudia was referring to but I couldn't find them. I would have sworn I had them I would go by them later especially for her, maybe on a night I had to stay with Jean-Claude.

"I don't see the rat detective movies, but I have Ratatouille and the Tale of Despereaux. " I said holding out the DVDs to her. She took them as she sat down on my couch skimming through the synopsis on the back of the cases.

"Can we do both?" She asked somewhat shyly. I knew then that my earlier statement had not been a joke. I really had gained a new best friend, who was letting me in. I would owe Jean-Claude for this because it was going to have another person I could talk to. Anita had been gone for a while, I wasn't too concerned with not be able to talk to her. Other than her all I had was James though and sometimes you just need a girl best friend. It was going to be good. I wasn't good with letting people in but I don't know, Claudia was thrown on me and it just has seemed to work out so far.

"Sure, I'll even order us some Chinese food from this great place across the street." I said sliding in my favorite, Ratatouille, first and placing the second movie down on top of the DVD player as I grabbed my remote.

"Jean-Claude is gonna be so mad that he made me your bodyguard." She said smiling as she curled into her spot on the couch.

"That is an understatement." I said laughing taking a large, filling gulp of my hot chocolate.

"You can't go back to Rya though." She said softly.

"If I do go back it won't be by choice. I'll be forced into it." I said shaking my head softly setting cup down on the table.

"It will crush everyone." She said again looking at me this time.

I looked down trying not to cry. "I know. I will fight my hardest to stay. I promise."

She smiled a little at that and the conversation seemed to until, well until she opened her mouth again. "Have you chosen JC or Asher yet?"

"I'm coasting it out for now, but I think I've decided. You'll see by my actions." I said softly starting the movie ending this particular complicated topic of conversation.

Claudia laughed catching the hint and just started to watch the movie. We both knew I didn't have to be into work til almost 7 or 8 that night and it was barely one in the afternoon.

I curled up in my chair as the movie started and was glad that Claudia did the same on the couch. Soon we were both into the movie laughing with Claudia making comments about being a rat every now and then saying, of course, that the movie had it wrong.

During the movie, we were of course snacking on what was close to our fingers. I made one trip into the kitchen for chips but none other than that. After the first finished, and we laughed because it was similar to one of the wererats that worked as a chef for a big restaurant; I didn't even realize that and begged her practically to take me to the restaurant one day, which of course she promised.

As the second movie ended, I discovered how much more Claudia had liked the second one and decided that I was going to get her something like in the movie. I could be nice sometimes, I wasn't always cold.

Unfortunately, when the second movie ended it was time for me to start getting ready for work. I kind of didn't want to see JC, Asher yea, JC no. JC wasn't the normal type of person. He infuriated me but I still felt this weird draw to him, which of course I continued to fight. I think I was silently hoping the draw would switch to Asher and make my life so much simpler. I still got ready for work though, and as I got dressed Claudia cleaned up the living room that we had turned into our own personal theater.

"You ready for another day of work?" Claudia asked as I walked back into the room in my black cargo pants and the black work shirt that had guilty pleasures written in elegant red.

"I think I am." I said smiling and grabbed my keys stuffing them in my pocket along with my headphones and iPhone. "Let's go."


	32. Warn and Teach

I walked into Guilty Pleasures through the employee entrance, Claudia of course on my heels. She had let me know that once we started working she was going to cover me from a distance, but she would still be around even if couldn't see her. I threw my stuff into my locker of course keeping my phone as I usually did since Kane's appearance; I had put Claudia's number in on the way here so now everyone was in my phone.

I was behind the bar on time tonight and it seemed that some of the regulars had even noticed my absence the other night. I smiled slightly at the customers as I made their drinks; I had memorized some of the orders.

It seemed to be a slow night, I honestly couldn't even remember what day it was, with so much occurring so quickly the days had all but blurred together. I looked at my phone just as it vibrated Claudia's name flashing across the screen. _One of your kind headed to the bar, systems we set up going crazy. _

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I didn't know if it was Kane or if it was one of his lackeys. Either way I had to be ready, I smiled at one of the other bartenders and told them I was going off on break. I said leaving the bar. I texted her back as walked outside. _Heading out of the building, text boys. _

I slipped outside and stood where Kane and were only a day or two ago. I took a deep breath and stilled myself connecting to every drop of water I could. I felt more than heard the person approach and was surprised that it was an essence I recognized. I pulled back on my power and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for not attacking." That Russian accent said to me.

"I figured I give your ego a break." I said still not turning around to face him.

I could hear his earthy chuckle and felt him move to stand in front of me. "Good to see you alive, Lexa."

"Good to see you too Ras." I said taking a deep breath. I texted Claudia quickly, _False Alarm. Friendly. Meet in JC's office. _

"I'm guessing you had a small force ready to hurt me." He said reading the text.

"Just a little, and your lil brother surely would have considering he hasn't seen you in forever." I added.

"James is here?! Yea, I guess I owe my closest friend an apology."

"Probably, let's go inside and talk. "

"After you." He said bowing a little.

I shook my head and turned back into the club heading straight for JC's office. Oh Jean-Claude was just going to love this guy.

I walked into Jean-Claude's office who was of course sitting behind his desk, Asher sitting on the left side of him on the couch. I motioned for Ras to sit on the couch on Jean-Claude's right. I sat next to Asher, I trusted Ras, but to say it had been a long time was understatement.

"Jean-Claude, Master of the City, I introduce Taras Radich. I'll let him tell you what he wants to." I said in my regal tone and slightly moved closer to Asher. I knew this was going to difficult.

Taras nodded at Jean-Claude. "Since Lexa, has deemed you worthy of trust I shall make this quick. I've been second in command of dark kingdom forces in this world for a good amount of time. I believe I was one of the first to have an encounter with your marker, Jean-Claude. Her ambition and manipulative power is extraordinary."

Jean-Claude and Asher tensed up at the mention of Jean-Claude's maker. I could only assume it was Asher's maker as well. I held Asher's hand and let my eyes change with my power and breathed it on Jean-Claude, a soft wave of reassurance. _Breathe. _

"I'm a vampire like yourself, and a master in my own right. Council has been after some of my forces for years. I'm a pryo-kinetic a talent I brought over once I was turned."

"And you wonder why the council has sought you out." Asher said more himself, even as he continued to grip my hand tight.

"Why have you come?" Jean-Claude asked obviously losing whatever patience he had.

"To warn and to teach." Taras said quickly.

"Ras, what do you mean to warn?" I asked leaning forward a little.

"To teach what to whom?" Asher and Jean-Claude asked simultaneously.

"I'll answer Lexa first." He said smiling at me. Jean-Claude eyes bled black. "I've come to warn them, Kane is going to attempt to awaken the Mother of All Darkness."

Asher let me go and looked at Ras in utter shock. "HE'S GOING TO WHAT?!"

Jean-Claude now had a death grip on his desk, and I could see the wood breaking in his hands.

"Now, I've come to teach the only one that can stop him how to control fire. I've come to teach you Alexandra." He said staring straight at me.

"Huh?" I was nearly speechless. I couldn't be the one to stop Kane. I didn't even know how to defeat the Mother of All Darkness or who she even was how could I stop anything.

"There is a reason you're a hybrid, Alex, and there is a reason your foe is darkness. It's good to know you found your bonded mate." He said looking at Jean-Claude.

"Excuse me?!" I almost yelled.

"I can already see the bond growing it has been established but it hasn't reached its full potential yet." Taras continued.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said leaning back on the couch covering my face with my hands.

"I'll explain more later. There will be foes you have to be triumphant over before you can take on the Sweet Mother." He said rising. "I think I've left you with enough to discuss, I'll be lurking around. You know how to reach me Lexa." He said leaving the room. Claudia came out of the corner she had been standing in and looked at me. "Well, that was a large bomb that just collapsed into this room."


	33. Struck Bonded

Jean-Claude ushered everyone out of the room and turned to look at me as he closed the door.

"Don't say anything." I said burying my face into my hands. Kane just told me that Jean-Claude, the most egoistical and arrogant vampire ever, was my bonded mate. I had wondered why he seemed to piss me off so much, and why my powers didn't want to kill him when he kissed me. I shouldn't have caught own when my powers rolled across his skin, but it had been so long since I had heard the stories of my kind.

Jean-Claude moved closer to me and sat next to me. I said nothing my mind running trying to figure everything out. If I knew my people right, there was never just one opponent, no there were hundreds but one grand threat. I was going to be dealing with this Kane trying to do things for a long while.

"Who is the Mother of All Darkness?" I asked not lifting my head out of my hands knowing he would hear me regardless. I couldn't touch the other subject. Anita. How in the world was this going to be told to her? She told me to back off and I go and mate with her crush; Asher, I had caught the hurt look in his eyes and felt my stomach flip at the sight. I wanted James right now screw work, I lived on the streets for a while I'd survive. I just wanted my pack.

My road was definitely darkened now and by no less than the Mother of it.

"She is a danger." Jean-Claude said sighing. "She's the first of us, or at least that is the legend. Her direct children are unknown. She used to rule the Vampire Council for centuries she has been sleeping. Unfortunately, that is all I know. She predates me."

"Well this is just great." I said sarcastically. My people had a weird sense of humor.

Jean-Claude made no sounds as he sat next to me, but his eyes were watching every movement I made. Eventually he spoke. "Describe what your people mean when they say bonded mate." He more directed than asked.

"You would have to ask Kane, I have been cut off from my people for over half my life. I have forgotten things I deemed fairytales." I said standing taking a deep breath.

"Why would this description be a fairytale?" He asked, thankfully staying seated.

"It only existed in the dreams my mother had for me." I said tossing my head back trying to forbid the tears I felt forming from falling down my face. I knew James would feel my distress soon, most likely he was probably feeling it now the pack tattoos were back so our link was too.

I didn't even hear him move, but now he was so close to my face if he needed to breath we would be sharing the same breath. "Such things died for you with her passing?" He asked.

"Yes, and I've never expected them to return. Not even after my father passed, such dreams aren't meant for half-breeds that no one accepts." I said softly moving out of the room being so close to him wasn't a good thing.

Just on cue, I smelt pines as arms wrapped around me. I hated James sometimes but right now he was a heaven sent.

"You'll figure it out; you've never been one to allow others to determine you're fate. " He said softly resting his chin on my head and holding me tighter.

I smiled into his chest slightly. Everyone else seemed to hover close to us.

"Don't push it with her, just cause a bond has been spoken of, you've never seen her fight a bond." James advised over my shoulder to Jean-Claude. I wasn't saying anything and I definitely wasn't letting of James right now. I had to make this make sense to me which was easier said than actually accomplished.


	34. Knowledge

**I'm sorry(again) for how long this took. I've had writer's block and been on vacation. However, since I was gone so long I tried to give you a long chapter and explain more of Rya. Enjoy ^_^ Please review! **

I still had yet to let James go, and lucky for me he seemed content to just hold me until I wanted to remove myself the safety of his arms. I opened my eyes and noticed his mark, our pack tattoo as we called it, and placed a chaste kiss to it. I felt James smile and surprisingly I felt his happiness. I think he felt my confusion and spoke softly as he rubbed my back gently. "Well looks like the bond is back in full swing." He didn't bother to whisper knowing that everyone would hear it.

"What do you mean?" Asher asked softly.

"The same way he feels Anita." He said replied referencing Jean-Claude. "Or the way you feel your maker, or your _pomme de sang." _

Jean-Claude spoke from behind me and I tried to ignore his buttery voice once more. "You can feel her emotions and where she is?" He asked.

I nodded feeling that he wanted my approval before he answered, with it James began to speak again. "Yes, to all the above; if I remember we should be able to read each other's thoughts soon and I'll feel her more strongly than I would my own alpha."

Claudia chose that moment to speak. "Well that would certainly come in handy for watching over her. You could alert me even if I wasn't there or if I was there and couldn't tell what others may be trying to do to her."

"Exactly." James said softly still holding me and not loosening his grip on me. I wasn't joking when I said that before I had anyone, well minus mom, I had James.

"He truly is your wolf." Asher said and I could barely make out the grin on his face.

I chuckled. "I've been trying to tell you guys that."

James looked down at me questioning and I nodded slowly. He dropped his arms from around me but still stood close in case I wanted to retreat again. I looked at everyone hovering close to us and suddenly felt extremely short. Claudia was a whopping 6'6, and probably could have been a model in another life if she wasn't so muscular. Strangely, that made me instantly like her on first meeting she had this take no bs attitude. Asher was 6'5 with his sun-kissed hair, and Jean-Claude was about 6'4 maybe just a little shorter.

I tried not to notice that his height made him perfect with me because even with heels he would be taller than my 5'6 short self. The only close to my height was James at just a plain ole 6 feet. "Can I get a little breathing room? All your tall selves are making me claustrophobic." I asked softly.

Everyone moved back a whole wonderful inch, wow. I shook my head and started to think. I turned to Claudia. Surprisingly the first thing that came to mind was how I needed to get that movie for her but I had to put that aside for later.

"Is Taras still here?" I asked her.

Claudia pulled out her phone, which she must have linked the sensors to, and seemed to be getting my answer. "Not that I can see."

I started to pace seemingly in straight line trying to think. Jean-Claude and Asher just seemed to watch me with such intensity as if this was so new and intriguing.

"Are there any werebears here James?" I asked hoping his nose could pick one out from here. I could hear the club still in full swing; it had to only be about eleven or nearing midnight.

"I can check." James said walking towards the end of hall to catch more scents.

"Why werebears?" Asher asked moving closer.

"There his animal to call fitting since he's from the coldest parts of Russia." I said in a quick reply still thinking.

"Are we trying to get information _ma petite_?" Jean-Claude asked copying Asher as he moved closer.

"Yes, information is the key right now." I said softly.

"There is a werebear here and he is already walking towards us, how not surprising." James said waiting and then leading the werebear to us. He was about James height maybe an inch or two taller, his hair was chocolate brown and his skin a light brown that went well with the darkness of his hair. He was built I could see his muscles move with the shirt he had on.

"I'm Ivan. Ivan Galkin. "

"Interesting last name for a bear." I said in reply.

"I didn't pick it." He said with a smile. "Radich, told me you would want to reach him."

"Obviously."

"Unforunately, he had to go deal with some politics, but he figured this would be sufficient until he could return." He said pulling a book from a bag he had on his shoulder. "Apparently, it's your history."

I almost broke down seeing the old leather book with its Celtic designs that was the symbol meaning Ryians. I slowly took the book from his hands letting my fingers run over the simples. "Thank you."

He nodded. "My number and a number for Radich are on a sticky note in the back. I think I'll be you seeing you around." He said turning and leaving. "Oh, the pages you want most are on the sticky note too." He called out from over his shoulder.

I took a deep breath and gathered myself before I spoke again. "We need to get into a room if I'm supposed to read this and everyone hear it."

Claudia nodded and moved us all back into Jean-Claude's office. He, of course, sat behind his desk. I sat on the couch still awe struck with what I was holding in my hand. James sat next to me. Asher on the other side of me, he seemed to what to be closer in this moment. Claudia stood near the door but took a seat after I stared her down; we were developing that sort of unspoken communication.

"What is this book?" Asher asked looking at. "It seems rather old."

I spoke the name of the book in the language of Rya, surprised I could still call upon the words and the accent. I adjusted to English when I realized what I had done. "We called it the Union as kids, it's the book telling of everything that has happened in Rya since its birth every historic figure, every battle, every kingdom, and every king and queen."

"What language was that you were speaking?" Jean-Claude asked intrigued. He was actually trying to be good for the moment but that was probably in his favor at the moment.

"Yarese, I believe that is what we called it. It's more like your Latin overall. As your world languages developed so did ours, and we took on the languages of humans.

Earth eventually started to adopt Old Norse as their language, they loved the Vikings and how they conquered new lands, and my people did too for how they took over the seas. Light took on Egyptian loving how they worshiped the sun, which was the source of light's power so it was appropriate.

Earth took on Portuguese, mainly because they are always going to the Amazon. I think they used to know the indigenous languages. Fire took on the Persian language or Hindu, India was perfect for them because of the heat.

Dark took on Russian since it was mainly dark there especially in Siberia. Water took on Italian after Greek was no longer common; to say my people loved the Mediterranean was an understatement. "

"Did everyone still learn Yarese?" James asked.

"Yea, as children that was our first language everything else was secondary. I could never get Old Norse down though. "

"_Qu'en est-il français ma petite?_" Jean-Claude asked very quickly, and Asher looked at me hopeful.

" _Je l'ai ramassé très bien."_ I answered in a near perfect accent.

Asher and Jean-Claude both smiled in a way that nearly lit up their face. It was strange and I turned back to the book.

"How many did you learn Alex?" James asked.

"Pretty much everything, I just had issues with Egyptian, Hindu, and Old Norse, those are some hard languages to learn. "

"Wait, how did you learn all those languages so quickly?" He asked recognizing I was only twenty four.

"It's hard to explain but during schooling time moves slower." I said trying my best to explain.

James nodded, and I finally moved to open the book. As I lift the cover I had to close my eyes, I forgot that the book was said to hold the very essence that first created our realm. My eyes had quickly changed to a deep blue and my scent increased.

"Ocean water and cinnamon." Asher said breathing in deeply.

"Why cinnamon?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Mom, said it went with the firey side of me. "

I was still touching the book when I said mom, and suddenly the book lifted over my lap an inch or two moving to face me as the pages flipped until it was on the chapter of my mother. A vivid picture of her was on the page.

"You look just like her." James said as I tried to keep in my emotions.

I slowly moved to touch the book again. It let me move it's pages and I grabbed the sticky out of the back. The book was still hovering. The sticky had contact information like Ivan had said and the pages numbers. I touched the book again and it flipped to the page numbers I had in my mind. I read the title of the chapter and then translated. "This chapter is about bonded mates."

"Read it." Jean-Claude growled.

I tensed up and did my best not to growl back. I just glared him daring him to command me again.

"Please." Jean-Claude said softer.

I started to read and translate finally speaking. "Bonded pairs do not see species, time, or kingdom origins. Bonded pairs could have met a thousand times but bonds are not established until both are ready. Both souls, both hearts, must have what the other needs and have matured. Tread these waters, with caution for bonds may emerge without consent of the pair, but the love is not as easily given. But joy for the pair that loves and willingly joins. Mortalities will be intertwined, two souls becoming one. Only half of self when parted. Demise of one leading to the death of the other. Mercy be upon those who try to separate such a pair, for death shall not be quick. "

I flipped the page and took a second to read and translate again. "Blessed be to a bond denied, a bond fought bonds do not fade. Freely given and freely received enchanted quality. May your bond be as grand as Xandra and Julius."

"Who is Xandra and Julius?" Claudia asked reminding me of her presence.

"Xandra was my great-great-great, and a lot more greats, grandmother." I seemed to take my hundredth deep breath that day as I remembered things I had buried.

"My mom used to tell me this story; it's a legend among our people. " I smiled as the book flipped to a picture of them. "It said that they were both set to marry another and it wasn't like it was an arranged marriage they both loved their intendeds. He was in line to take up the crown of the Fire Kingdom, and she was in line to do the same for water. They somehow saw each other. I think it was at a royal gathering." I said rubbing my head trying to remember.

"Anyway, they saw each other and the tie started linking them. For weeks after they seemed to randomly think of each other until Julius walked into the water kingdom demanding that she become his wife. She refused staying true to her intended. Julius killed him thinking she would turn to him then. Xandra didn't."

"I guess defiance is a family trait." James said jokingly.

"She kicked him out the kingdom and buried her beloved. For years they didn't speak and the kingdom was in an unspoken feud. One night someone tried to kill Julius, they poisoned him. Xandra went to fire kingdom and healed him without a single word. Julius started to send her gifts, every gift she sent back. Finally, he came with only a red rose and spoke from his heart. Xandra accepted the rose and he started to do it every week on the same day. Finally, they married and when invaders try to take over Rya, I think it was the Fae, Xandra and Julius fended them off. It is said that they fought as one and merged into one single soul."

"Nice fighting advantage." Claudia said as entranced in the story as everyone else.

"Definitely, but it is also said that Xandra was the one who stand up to him. Julius of course was only soft for her and became the most loved king every to rule in Fire. "

"It is said that they both died hands intertwined with the other. They are most celebrated couple in my land and everyone tries to look like them in their weddings in hope that they will help them as a couple."

"Not overly romantic." Jean-Claude noted.

"No, its meant to teach that you only get to someone's heart by showing your own." I said softly.

"Well that information certainly helps. " Asher said getting up and moving to the other couch away from, already starting to distance himself from me.

In that moment, it took everything in me not to cry.

That is until the book turned to him and spoke. With its words finished it closed and sat back in my lap.

"What did it say?" Asher asked as it had spoken in Yarese.

"Blessed be to the one whose soul is already two, to two a bond must be struck." I said shell shocked.

Translations:

Qu'en est-il français ma petite? – What about french my little one?

Je l'ai ramassé très bien. – I picked it up very well.

Galkin- Russian surname usually referring to a bird


	35. Trouble

I didn't think. I reacted. Quickly, pulling out my phone and dialing the number for Ras. He answered after the second ring. "I'm guessing you received the book." He said.

"Received is an understatement. We need to meet now."

"Only bring your bodyguard and my dear annoying little brother." He said sternly.

James smiled softly. After I had left El Paso, we moved to Seattle. Of course I ran into Taras as he enjoyed the climate there. I had remembered him slightly from my time in Rya. What I hadn't expected was for James to follow me; I think the Elders told him he was sick as if he wasn't near pack. Needless to say Ras and James like to get on my nerves, well when I could be around them. Both had wanted to kill dad during those few months before we moved. Again.

"Done. Where?" I said quickly.

"Not done." Jean-Claude growled. "We are going."

"Terms non-negotiable." Ras said in my ear.

I growled balling up my fist. "Terms accepted. Where?" I said not taking my eyes off Jean-Claude.

His eyes bled black as Ras responded. "Your apartment. 4am."

"Got it." I said hanging up.

"I'll crash over again." James said to both me and Claudia.

"Alright, I can go back to work til the club closes. Don't need everyone thinking I don't work." I said standing up. Claudia nodded and opened the door.

James got up and followed me. Jean-Claude didn't speak, neither did Asher, he just gripped the edge of the desk and I could hear the wood breaking. I didn't stop I kept walking straight to the bar.

Claudia touched me and turned her head in another direction, letting me know she would be close even if I couldn't see her. James walked with me to the bar. "I'm going to crash til the meeting."

"Go get my keys." I said recognizing he would most likely need clothes in the morning. "Welcome back." I send pushing love into the bond we shared. I imagined it as a bright green pulse inside of me near my heart. I smiled as I felt of a wave of the emotion returned. With that, I returned back to work and tried not to think of everything I had learned.

**Jean-Claude POV**

Dammit! She had defied me again, I needed to be at that meeting. The information was crucial to my claiming of her. Once it was declared that I was her mate something clicked. It made sense she entranced and infuriated me to no end. I doubted I would ever get tired of her even as centuries passed. Yet, this only created a deeper dilemma. The Sweet Mother. She had not seen the night in my time.

Asher, might be able to bond to her as well, and while I treasured our time with Juliana. I did not want to share Alex. She was mine! My blood boiled with the very thought of sharing her, but I could see his face lite up when it was spoken.

"Does anyone even know where the Sweet Mother is?" Asher asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Unknown, the council might know, but that would require contacting Belle Morte."

"I'd rather burn." Asher said quickly, his hair falling back in front of his face hiding his scars and his eyes. Belle Morte had turned him away after the burns declaring he was no longer beautiful, with the death of Juliana it was too much for him to bare.

"Me too, mon ami."

Asher picked up the book and traced the symbols. "Have you ever heard of her land before?"

"No, I heard whispers of those who could control an element but never about an entire race."

"An exquisite mystery."

"One that needs to be solved quickly."

"We will be close to dying for the day, when the meeting time arrives. "

I growled at the thought. I wanted to know. I need to speak to the wolf and discover more about her, but with the bond growing would information about my beloved even fall from his lips. MY beloved?! It seemed I was already under her spell. I was already declaring she was mine.

Asher was lost in the hopeful thoughts the words of the book had provided. I struggled to contain my growls but my eyes bled black nevertheless. It wasn't normal for one of my age to have such anger that their eyes bled black. The eyes of vampire glowed with their power but bleeding black was pure rage, a rage seen in most newborns.

"The wolf will not tell us what happens." I added clenching my fists.

Asher returned from his thoughts and did not mention my eyes which he clearly saw. "No, he will not and no one else is allowed to the meeting."

"We need to be in that meeting."

"You may try to force your way in my friend, but I shall not." He said getting up placing the book on my desk from its place on the floor.

"You'll willingly deny yourself critical information right now?" I asked my voice rising as did I.

"No, _mon ami_, I'll willingly wait and let her tell me." He said walking out. "Forcing yourself in will not grant you any treasure."

I nearly threw my desk against a wall. This was infuriating, I was often calm. I was chess player, but it seemed that I couldn't counter a move that wasn't played on the same board as me.

Quietly, I slipped out into my club few saw me but those that did nodded in respect of my presence. My eyes however, were only for one: Alexandra. I watched as she served drinks most of the male customers, who were to dismay paying more attention to her than I would care for.

She was so graceful though, flawlessly moving and doing little tricks to make sure all were entertained. Her hair wasn't tied up and that lovely blue strand was moving softly over her face. She was beautiful. The smile that graced her features caused a slight frown on my face, it didn't reach her eyes. Her mask was on and I dreamed of being the one to remove it so see her smile for real.

I retreated to my office, unable to bear looking at her any longer, and there I found another problem. The police division that specialized in supernatural crime had sent someone to my office; they had become aware of me due to Anita, who consulted for them on several occasions. If I recalled correctly they were the Regional Preternatural Investigation Team, nicknamed RPIT.

"Sir, I'm Detective Reynolds." The woman in my office said rising up from her chair upon my entrance.

"Jean-Claude." I said stretching out my hand for her to sit down once more. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to know if any new vampires have come into town recently."

Jean-Claude looked at her curious. "Why?"

"We have several murders that seem to have been committed by a rogue vampire pack."

"None, have come to my attention but everyone does not alert me of their arrival." He lied knowing he was supposed to be able to sense any new vampires in the city. This wasn't good.


	36. The Guys Affects

**Hey everyone! I finally have another chapter up. I'm back at school, and this year is going to be hard. I apologize for how long it took to post a new chapter but again school threw me off and sent me into a writers block. Finally, it has lifted with the dawn of a new day, and the characters demanded their story be continued. I hope you enjoy! Review please. :) And here we go...**

It was closing in on one in the morning, and the club was closing up show. Some were putting up chairs, others wiping down the tables, and the DJ was fixing up his booth. I was washing glasses and disposing of empty liquor bottles. Claudia was somewhere, I could sense her if I wanted to but I knew she was close.

James had left to go to my apartment hours ago, and was most likely either sleeping or eating me out of house and home. I hoped he was actually getting sleep. Most likely, he still had to work tomorrow. He has always liked working and doing something normal or human. He used to tell me in his letters, still don't know how he got them to me, that it kept him sane when I wasn't there to give him something exciting since I was always getting into trouble.

I was zoned out and I didn't notice Jean-Claude near me until I turned and saw his face before mine. I tried not to jump but I was sure that my surprise was clear on my face. I moved back from him not really liking how close we were.

"What do you want Jean-Claude?" I asked looking at him, this was my mate and in this moment I really wish he wasn't.

"Can a prince of darkness control a master vampire?" He asked seemingly getting straight to business. It was a more practical side of him that I had not witnessed before now.

"Only, if some form of consent is given. A vampire can be tricked into consent but if Kane wanted to use a vampire's powers then it would require consent. He might be able to just control a vampire's body it might be easier and not require consent." I responded swiftly.

"Well, there is apparently a rogue vampire pack and I haven't sensed any of them." Jean-Claude admitted after doing a quick sweep of the room with his eyes.

"Kane, wouldn't bother and he doesn't understand vampire connections so he wouldn't know how to block it." I answered sensing the problem.

"Then we have a problem. The police have already visited me tonight." He said closing the space between us.

"Doesn't Anita help them?" I asked remembering, vaguely, her mentioning the unit. She had told me vaguely about the members of it.

Jean-Claude nodded but he didn't seem convinced. "The police don't care for her connection to the world of monsters."

I sighed. "I'll look into it; maybe get some gossip from Kane."

Jean-Claude was now standing so close there was barely an inch between us. I knew that he didn't have to breathe but I believe he was breathing purposefully just so I could feel it. "I would like to be at this meeting." He finally spoke softly.

"Answers won't be given if you attend." I said looking at everything but his eyes, I feared falling into them. Not falling into his vampire powers it rarely worked on me, but I feared falling into him.

I didn't even see him leave, as suddenly as he had come he was gone. Oddly, though I could feel myself searching for his presence, my power reaching out to him. Maybe, he was my mate, but that was a road I couldn't take. He was centuries old, and I would be a fling in small span. I couldn't hurt Anita like that either. Mates doesn't always been happily ever after.

I placed music in my ears and just drowned in the beat as I continued to do my job. It wasn't that much left to do just cleaning and inventory for the night, making sure we didn't get cheated at all, matching it to how much was in the register.

By the time I had finished with everything, Claudia was in front of me. I had just closed the register, she had really good timing, I guess that was something else that made her an awesome bodyguard.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup, just have to get my stuff out of back." I said moving from behind the bar.

She nodded. "I have to check on how security did without me tonight. Stay near the guys and in the back." She quickly commanded, and before I could argue she was gone. Most likely, she knew I would argue.

I walked down the hallway, through the dark red door of the employees' entrance, and to the locker room. Quickly, finding my own locker and grabbing my jacket along with my keys. Then, surprisingly, I followed Claudia's orders and went to the guys. I could feel them in Jean-Claude's office and I opened the black door that had manager written across it in Gothic writing.

Asher was sitting on the couch to my left. His golden hair was a perfect contrast to the black darkness of the couch. His still sun-kissed skin seemed to be brightening the area he was in, a light in the darkness. His eyes caught mine. Those pale blue eyes, reminded me of calm lakes under the sun's light, and with that thought I had to look away because just that quick, him, not his power had captured me.

I didn't hear Asher move but I felt his finger underneath my chin gently moving me back to his gaze, to his eyes, to him. He smiled at me, apparently seeing something in my eyes. I guess my mask had collapsed when I looked at him.

"I'm a lucky vampire indeed." He said quoting the words he said to me on the roof of my apartment building.

I smiled and shook my head, moving past him only to be hit with the rage in Jean-Claude's eyes. This was why he couldn't be at this meeting. Yes, he was attractive. Yes, he affected my powers bringing them out. Yes, Kane could see the mate link forming. Yes, most likely he was my mate. Yet, when I saw him I wasn't drawn to be around him. I didn't feel safe. I didn't get lost in random conversation. I didn't laugh. No, all of that was Asher. Which made this mate thing so much more confusing.

Don't get me wrong though, Jean-Claude still had a pull on me too. He was gorgeous. He fit in with his decor. His dark hair begged me to run my fingers through it, and seemed to just flow into the chair he was sitting in. Those midnight blue eyes that reminded me of the deepest waters I used to swim in, but that seemed to turn black with his anger. I could see some of his skin through his shirt and noticed the cross-burned scar on his chest. He was beautiful as if he had been painted, carved, not born.

"_Ma petite_. Why have you graced us with your presence?" He asked as he sat back folding his hands in his lap, even though you could tell he was still tense, the whites of his knuckles were showing a little.

"Claudia told me to stay near you til she came to get me." I said sitting down on the couch opposite the one that Asher had been sitting on. It seemed suddenly too warm for this jacket under both of their stares.

Asher sat down back in his spot; he had been standing where I left him. "You listened?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm not that stubborn." I said softly.

Jean-Claude eyes were still on me; I could feel them and knew if I turned to look at him. He wouldn't break contact. He wasn't speaking, which slightly bothered me because he seemed to always have something to say. It was a weird silent battle of wills. Who would break first? Would he finally stop staring or would I finally turn and stare back?

Asher eyes seemed to moving back and forth between us. I wasn't looking into his eyes either. I was looking at his outfit. He had on black shirt that had lace down the middle where he buttoned it and around the cuffs. It didn't poof out like the Victorian style shirt that Jean-Claude was wearing, it was folded on top of the cuffs, clean and neat. The pants he was wearing seemed oddly modern, just an ordinary pair of black slacks. He had on some black boots that went up his leg a little but not much.

"Stop studying him." Jean-Claude growled breaking my observation.

I felt my powers stir and my anger start to grow. I didn't take commands from everyone. Of course, Claudia with her- great timing- self, decided to come in at that moment. "Let's go."

I nodded and grabbed my things quickly getting up. "Good night." I said to the guys and followed Claudia out.

She looked at me. "I could cut the tension with a knife." She muttered and I sighed because I knew it was true.

**Jean-Claude POV**

I hadn't expected to see her again this night. It was a surprise that she had offered to aid me in this situation of a possible uprising in my city. I had left her so suddenly, having feared saying something that would make her react negatively. She had let me stand so close to hear and the smell of her still lingered in my nostrils.

She surprised me again though. Asher and I had been debating whether or not to involve other Masters of the City. There were a few I could call a friend, if a vampire had such a thing. Asher advised against it, he reminded me that this was the Sweet Mother. In alerting them of her, it would be easy for them to pick up on Alexandra.

Alexandra. Ever since I had learned her name I forbid myself to use her middle name. I wanted her name on my lips. Her real name in my thoughts, not the name she hid behind.

She looked beautiful. Her hair seeming like black silk that flowed to her hips, those few strands of blue that seemed to move like a wave around her face. The pants that she wore showed the curves of her waist, where I ached to touch and caresses. Her shirt was like every other employees' but it seemed as if it was unworthy to be placed on her. I wish I could all of sudden change the uniform to a shirt that did more justice to her skin, but she would undoubtedly catch on and demand for it to be changed back.

She was literally a ball of fire that I wanted to burn myself in. Unfortunately, it wasn't I who caught her gaze when she came through the door. Asher. It seemed to always be Asher who she let slip into her focus, where I wanted to be dominant. The rush of blood to her cheeks was a damaging sound to my ears. It was faint and most likely she didn't notice it had occurred but I was a vampire, blood was my life and I noticed. Along with Asher. He was touching her face and catching her in his gaze. I wanted to throw him across the room. I would discover later that Asher didn't use his power to roll her or even attempt to. He just looked at her, and he must have seen something in her eyes. Something that I didn't see, because he declared himself a lucky vampire.

No, I was the lucky one. I was the mate. Why did I attach myself to Anita? At this moment it was my biggest regret, yes she had brought something to my existence but she was now preventing me from obtaining something that would last longer and be more powerful than a simple servant bond. Thank heavens, that I didn't complete the third or fourth mark.

Finally, she looked at me. She seemed to take in everything about me and for moment get as caught in my eyes as she had in Asher's, but she turned her head. DAMMIT! She fought looking at me again, even while I stared, bluntly so. Those few blue strands of hair were moving even while she sat still, creating a wave against her face.

She was studying Asher again and it seemed so difficult to watch her as she watched another. Claudia took her from my presence soon, and I just sat watching the door, scenting the air.


	37. Meeting

**I know I have been horrible with updating this story, I hope my dear followers can forgive me. I hope you like this chapter, it's getting to the plot a little bit more and I hope to have another chapter up soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW For a writer, they are gold. It is encouragement and inspiration all in one. Well with that being said I let the character take over, she's already mad I took up her space. Lol. :) **

Alexandra POV

"The tension only makes this meeting more difficult." I said to Claudia as we climbed into her car. It was a simple car, nothing flashy or exotic, only something to get you from point A to point B. I think it was a Nissan. I had wanted a car but money was nonexistent before the club, and I had been moving around a lot recently.

"Hopefully there will be answers given." Claudia said starting the car, the hum of the engine purring as if it was a cat stretching its legs. "Question: If those bloodlines mixed so long ago why is it a surprise for you to be a hybrid?" She asked pulling onto the paved road that led to my apartment.

"The other kingdoms thought it was an abomination to mix the kingdoms in such a way. They killed every child that had both powers, especially the males who genes would be stronger and able to pass the trait along." I had to take a deep breath, thinking about the stories from those times. "I'm the first to show both in almost 200 years at least. We didn't even know until I turned 12."

"Puberty?" Claudia asked turning onto the street. She seemed to be taking the back way to ensure that we weren't followed. She took her job very seriously.

"Yea, I got angry about something and my hands caught on fire. I screamed and hollered scared out of my mind until my mother found me. I don't think she ever told my dad though he suspected, because of my eyes." I explained. Mom had feared they would try to kill me and helped me until suppress it or throw my anger into the water instead of my fire. "I had forgotten about it for so long because I never used it."

"How'd you remember then? It sounds like you suppressed the ability and the memories." Claudia asked, I figured she was gathering intelligence. As my new friend and protector I was willing to answer, Jean-Claude would have been an entirely opposite story. Couldn't believe he was my mate, and then at the same time it strangely made sense.

I shook my head letting go of that train of though and answered Claudia. "It started to show a little after the bond with James was formed. Taras really made me remember. I think he could sense it because he, himself is a pyrokinetic. He offered to teach me but I really didn't want to know at all."

Claudia nodded in understanding as we pulled into the parking lot and removed ourselves from the car. It was a little chilly but nothing too bad. It was still dark out, the sun still a few hours off from rising. Jean-Claude would surely try to still listen in on this meeting. Arrogant prick, I thought, and then that made me think of something else.

"Claudia do you know another language?" I asked holding the front door for her as we walked into my apartment building. I could already feel James waking from feeling my presence. I had missed being connected to my best friend.

"Yea, I know a few. Why?" She asked motioning for me to go forward as she covered my back, probably double checking again that we were not followed.

"Do you know a language that the guys don't know?" I asked praying that she did, or maybe I could just have Ras put the language into her, I think he could compel her to know the language or something.

She smiled catching on. "The guys mainly know languages of the Mediterranean, the romance languages. I don't think they know Russian or Portuguese but I only know a little of both."

I smiled as James opened the door to my apartment before I could even pull my key out. "Hey!" I said hugging him tight and then turning back to Claudia. "Would you mind letting Kane try to put Russian in your head so that we can talk without the guys catching on?"

Claudia moved into the apartment after me locking the door. "No, I don't mind. It'd be nice to watch them squirm trying to figure it out, plus we can talk security without them bickering over what you should do."

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. "Definitely."

James picked that moment to cut in. "So do you really think you have to be bonded to two different people?"

"I don't know James. Taras said he already saw the bond with Jean-Claude but if I was supposed to be bonded to two people, and the second was Asher, wouldn't he have seen the bond there too?"

"I don't know Alex. I don't know." He said sitting down in the chair where he had laid in my lap as a wolf. "Taras should be here soon and hopefully we will have answers."

"Is it good for you to be here? I don't want Jean-Claude to hurt you trying to get information." I said worried.

James actually laughed, like whole heartedly laughed. "Alex, do you really think that vampire is going to harm a hair on my head after what you pulled?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

I laughed at the familiar face and shook my head as I sat on the couch. Claudia was standing in the corner clearly in bodyguard mode. "Yea, you are right."

I heard a knock at my door and looked at my watch 4am on the dot, that vampire was nothing if not punctual. I didn't move knowing Claudia would want to answer the door. I just nodded at her to let him in.

"Good evening or is it good morning now Lexa?" Taras asked strolling into the room. The were-bear from the club was with him. I guessed he was his animal to call.

"I believe it is still good evening considering I have yet to experience sleep." I said scooting over as James moved to sit next to me. Taras took the chair he had just left.

"James it is could to see you my annoying little brother. The only family I will claim." He said jokingly but even I understand that it was just him being cautious in case someone was listening. He had taken James under his wing a lot time ago, and actually got a cell phone just to stay in contact.

James smiled and just nodded his head and understanding. I was sure the reunited duo would be texting up a storm later but for now there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Ras, I need information. You can't really drop several bombs like that without further answers." I said sighing trying to get my words out.

"I know, Alexandra. I know. These are struggling time and the light elementals summoned me to Fae to tell me of Kane's plans. The Mother of All Darkness is not a force to be messed with; her name isn't even spoken around the vampires anymore. Her guards have been asleep for centuries. That is not a force that Fae or Vampires want to see emerge again. Worse, is that Kane believes he can control her through his own power and then build an army through her."

I shook my head. "He's crazy. Vampires can only slightly be manipulated they cannot be controlled by elementals. Their magic is different than ours and the two do not merge."

"Unlike you, he has not studied the different species of the world and desires only to rule them all." Ras said in reply to me. "But you will be the one to save us all, a joining of bloodlines. You must master fire."

"If I fight him I'll have to take the throne." I said fighting back emotion. James growled next to me.

"Not in the way you think, if the throne must be taken there are ways around making you a slave to your land." He smiled at James. "And I fear a war between worlds if you are taken from this one."

"Why me Ras?" I asked. It was one of the things that I was most curious about.

"I can't say just yet." He replied plainly. I knew I wouldn't get a real answer to that question until he deemed it was time.

"Explain the bond." I said plainly very agitated about that.

Taras rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "I realize this is the part that troubles you the most. I know there hasn't been a true bond in years, and you certainly haven't hoped for the bond since the passing of your mother. Yet, there is a bond there I can see it as clear as day."

"With a vampire?!"

"Bond knows not species."

"Ugh!" Alex said falling back on the couch.

"Lexa, my dear, I know you will fight this until the bitter end but is it truly that bad. You could never be happy with someone who was raised in Rya. You hated the political structure, and the customs that would have made you subject to situations you would generally avoid." He said softly but with a stern tone.

"I understand Ras, but him? Why him?" Alex asked desperately.

"You know that even I don't know the answer with that."

"How am I supposed to learn fire, you know my mom and me suppressed the ability so much I don't even know how to call upon that power."

"Alexandra, close your eyes and think of the vampire controlling you." He said moving closer to her kneeling before her placing his hands around her own. "Think only of the raw anger, the passion."

Alex took a deep breath closing her eyes and brought up every encounter with Jean-Claude where her only thought had been punching him. She could see it plain in her mind. The arrogant prick simply commanding her, hurting James, and trying to override her own decisions; it was most likely the thought of him harming James that sent her over the edge.

Taras smiled. "Open your eyes."

She did as she was told and looked at her hands where a large flame was resting in the center of her palm. It was warm and different the flowing sense of life she felt when accessing water. "H-How?"

"Fire is raw emotion; it doesn't flow like water, it rages and roars on instinct whether by warming hearts and bodies or simply causing destruction turning enemies to ash. Like water, fire reacts to strong emotions, but at the same time differs."

"How can I handle two siren calls at once, we don't even know if fire would want me to wield it."

"You can do this Lexa, because if you can't James won't be the only person lost in this world."

Alex looked at James and shook her head. "No!"

"Then you have to learn this, and I will help you. It would be better to do this at the Circus. The rats have a doctor that most of the supes in this community rely upon."

"Fine." Alex said giving in.

"One question you forgot Lexa, I'm not sure about the book's note on a soul that would hold two bonds. I do not think it refers to the same time of bond. There are bonds like James and yourself, and then bonds like your ancestors."

"Ras….will I be fighting for my life again?" She asked looking down.

"You will, but guards will come from the most unlikely of places. Accept this as you have accepted Claudia. Loyalty is not commanded but earned, and you will need loyalty rather than servants." He said looking at Claudia.

"He's going to succeeded in letting the Mother of All Darkness free isn't he?"

"Yes, he will and you will be the largest target she has."

With that Kane walked out followed by his werebear, whose name I once again forgot. However, who could blame me in that moment. I moved off the couch and sat in my room for a moment. Neither James nor Claudia moved towards me. I didn't how I was supposed to do this. Little old me, the abomination of Rya, the freak of the water kingdom, how was someone like that supposed to save us all. Well if the gossip still carried on back home then I was in for a load of visitors once they learned that the Princess was bonding to a vampire. A freaking vampire, one of the races that were always an ally for darkness and who killed a friend of mine, good ole Marcus, before Kane killed my mother. How was I supposed to survive the siren calls of two elements? I curled into my covers and moved until I was in the fetal position. I was close to crying but was trying my hardest to prevent it.


	38. Rodere Rescue

**I am so sorry for how late this is, which is why I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it a little bit. This chapter is a little more fast paced getting to the details of exposing a villain. Thanks for all your support! **

**RECAP: Kane is from the darkness kingdom, killed Alex's mother, and is now trying to revive the Mother of All Darkness, an ancient vampire. In the meantime Taras has told Alex that she will save them all her and her mate Jean-Claude, who of course Alex can't really stand. James, her werewolf, and her bond has returned in full swing and she has found a new best friend in Claudia her bodyguard. **

**ENJOY! **

I had fallen asleep in that fetal position. I noticed the smell of wolf, specifically James, it was faint but still noticeable. My sheets had probably been renewed with smell. I wouldn't get rid of it for a while and that was actually comforting. If James had been here, and wasn't here now that meant that Claudia was probably here already.

I started thinking of all the bombshells that had been dropped last night, and for the umpteenth time I sighed; inhaling deeply wishing that my mom was here to offer her advice. She always seemed to have a solution, a course of action that I had missed. However, that treasure had been taken from me what seemed like a lifetime ago. I patted around my sheets and covers looking for my phone in the nest of covers. Finally I found it near my pillow plugged into its charger. I smiled. Did I mention how much I love James? I immediately felt his happiness; I had forgotten that the bond was back in full swing. He must have felt my own happiness.

To say I was popular this morning would be a slight understatement. I had seven text messages on my phone. I don't think I had ever woken up to that many messages. There was two from Claudia, and one from James, Taras, Jean-Claude, Asher, and Anita. Since there were two from Claudia I decided to check her messages first.

_Taras has filled my head with the Russian that he taught you. I'll see you in the morning. _

Thank goodness! I was glad someone had remembered and got that done. I wasn't in the right mind frame after everything last night. I'm still somewhat normal, wait is that even possible? Anyway, I can't handle everything. It was going to be interesting to see the guys listen to Claudia and I speak in Russian. I could see that providing a good amount of entertainment. I changed my focus to the next message.

_We can't have another big kid afternoon until you wake up your highness! _

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she heard me because next thing I knew she was yelling through the apartment.

"I'm putting in _Pocahontas_! You better get in here, you can't tell me I have to see this movie and not watch it with me." She said opening my door and scanning the area in a way only an experienced bodyguard could.

"I'm coming you little rat!" I joked at her. "Let me finish looking at these messages."

"Hot chocolate on the counter, if it gets cold that is on you." She added. Jean-Claude was definitely going to regret making us spend more time together.

I skipped down to Taras message, hoping that it wasn't more bad news.

_Everything isn't always what it seems, your enemies are your mate's enemies as well. Fire lesson starts your first night at the Circus. _

Of course, he would have me wake up to a riddle that at the moment made no sense at all. I sometimes hated that Russian man, and it looks like starting to learn fire was going to start sooner than later. It was barely two days to full moon. Oh did I mention that it is early September too which means the nights are far longer. Jean-Claude was certainly going to enjoy this full moon, it was unclear whether I would.

But that was a thought for another time. I got up smiling at Claudia as I grabbed the hot chocolate off the counter thankful that it was still warm. I took a sip and looked at Claudia amazed. "Stove top?" I asked happily. I hadn't had hot chocolate made that way since my visits with my grandmother.

"What other way is there? Seriously how you drank a microwaved version I will never know." She said with a smile watching the movie. "Pocahontas your favorite Disney movie?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Beauty and the Beast."

I was amazed at the pure laughter that fell from her; her body cringing in happiness. "You realize how ironic that is with Sir Dracula around?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

I simply shook my head giggling along with her and plopping on the couch next to her. There were still other messages to check on my phone.

"Oh, Ras is talking about starting my lessons on the full moon." I mentioned to Claudia as I opened the message from my wolf.

_You were out like a light. I cleaned your face up, you were turning red that's creepy. That fanger needs to watch his actions with you. I'll kill him. It feels amazing to have the bond back. Missed ya! _

I couldn't help my smile and I sent him my love through our bond. It was like a green thick cord I saw in my mind that was attached to my heart like a ventricle. I immediately received love and joy back the cord pulsing in my mind with the emotions transferring back and forth.

_I missed the bond too, seems it's almost back in full swing. Tattoo is back. _

"Well he isn't wasting any time, and that has me worried for you." Claudia said pulling me out of my bond. "We need to know how soon these threats against you will start."

"I think they already have."

"Explain." She said in a non-joking tone that quickly made me realize she had a military background most likely.

"JC said that the police visited him about a vampire attack. There is a master he can't sense. Ras's text this morning said that his enemies were mine as well."

"Someone is trying to challenge him for St. Louis."

"That is what I'm thinking but I think Kane has a hand in this as well." I sighed thinking of the person who used to be my friend. "Darkness truly does corrupt."

"We'll handle it." She said answering her very loud ringing phone. She started speaking shortly and I could tell that something was wrong. She stood there for a moment and I waited for her to speak. I had to still check my messages from Anita, JC, and Asher but they seemed to quickly vanish from my immediate priorities when I looked at Claudia's face.

She turned to me tears making her eyes shine, though they never fell, and anger turning her face red. "My king has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?! By who?"

"I think the same master vampire that you were just discussing."

My phone went off and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I answered putting the phone on speaker. I knew Claudia could hear it anyway but I still acted like they were human sometimes.

"Hello."

"Afternoon, my dear elemental it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"That requires and exchanging of names."

"I'm called Mr. Oliver, now do me a sweet and give me your real name otherwise I'm afraid the rodere will lose their king."

"It's Alexandra."

"Beautiful. I will have someone pick you up at sundown. Your rat bodyguard is not allowed but I will allow one, just one, companion."

"I'm guessing if I refuse the rat king dies."

"Beauty and brains, brilliant, that will allow you to be more reasonable. Til sundown Alexandra."

*click*

Claudia looked furious but I knew she wanted to protect her king. "Is your king a good man?" I asked.

"Rafael is the greatest king the Dark Crown Clan has ever had. When the old master of the city tried to call us all to her Rafael made sure she couldn't. That witch could create a powerful call and he would resist until she tried to hurt one of us and then would go but still wouldn't turn over his people." She said having to take deep breaths between the words. He sounded more than a king to her, not a lover, but a father someone who cared. The loyalty in her eyes told me that I had to get him out of there.

"I will get him out Claudia."

"I can't protect you."

"Time for me to help you out." I said with a smile which she barely returned. "Call James for me tell him everything."

"I'll leave a message for the guys. You stay with the guys and make sure they stay. We don't want to give this guy more leverage. We have about six maybe seven hours til sundown. In that time we plan and arm ourselves."

Claudia nodded and quickly dialed James. I could hear when he found out. I was glad I hadn't called he would have busted my ear drums. I called Guilty Pleasures and spoke to the manager leaving a very specific message for Asher and Jean-Claude. I may have had to threaten the poor vampire but he was being difficult and I had no time.

Next I dialed Anita. " X?"

"Hey Mizelle." She said sharply. She was using my middle name great she was angry. Most of the time she was calling me Reap.

"Look I know you are angry but I don't have time to work on getting your stubborn forgiveness. I need guns." I still had my blades here but I would need gun power for this. I doubted James had any fire power so I needed at least one for him.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here but I need the Browning and the Firestar with extra mags." I said quickly. James hand would better fit the Browning, I might have hated a Firestar but I didn't have my Beretta.

"Be there within the hour. Bullets?"

"Silver."

"Rushing now." She said as she ended the conversation.

I sighed and went into my room grabbing a long wooden box from underneath. I walked back into the living room with the box and set it on the coffee table. I opened it and looked at my blades. Most of them needed to be sharpen but the holsters all still looked intact. There were two silver blades about as long as my arm almost that fit at my spine with the holster, two iron blades that fit underneath my sleeves and still allowed me to move my arm, and two stainless steel blades about the size of a dagger that fit in my shoes or under my pants.

"Nice blades." Claudia said sitting down.

"Thanks they need to be sharpened, silvers ones will be best for this occasion. They were made with holy water."

"Definitely most appropriate, we might need to spar together some time." She said admiring my choice of weapon.

I smiled. "Maybe definitely, today lets just get your king back."

"Thanks for this."

"I was joking when I called you a best friend. Get use to this." I said patting her on the back.

A stronger smile spread across her face.

I went to sharpening my knives with some old equipment I had. I needed to get the rest of my weapons out of storage, but mission for another day. Anita was true to her word and arrived within the hour with the guns and bullets. Claudia had filled her in while I took a shower and got dressed. It was mostly going to be a battle and it was September. I quickly grabbed a pair of nice fitting black jeans, my small black boots with a silver heel. It comes in handy believe me. I wore a short sleeve blue shirt and a leather jacket. My hair was up in a ponytail with my one blue strand hanging loose, force of habit.

James had arrived by the time I was dressed angry as hell but calmed when I assured him that he would be going with me and handed him the Browning. He looked at it and complained about it not being our usual choice of gun but accepted it.

We spent the rest of the time planning and trying to strengthen my bond with James, mind to mind communication would be a huge advantage in this moment. The plan was relatively simple for everyone else. Claudia and Anita were to stay with the guys keep them safe and make sure they didn't try to contact or intervene in anything. Claudia was always going to have the supernatural doctor, who was also a rat, Doctor Lillian at the club in case Rafael was injured.

The real task was going to be me getting him free. I didn't know what this man wanted. Correction, what this master vampire wanted. Things were moving quickly, and that worried me even more. About an hour before sundown I sent Claudia and Anita away. Anita was still angry but she still didn't know about the mate thing and that scared me more than the master vampire.

James sat there with me in silence while we waited until he finally spoke. "Car is pulling up."

I nodded at him and we went downstairs. There was a man probably a little shorter than six feet with dirty blonde hair standing next to an old black town car. "Mr. Oliver sends his regards." He said opening the door.

I got in, James right behind me. We were sending encouragement and love back and forth like crazy so we would remain calm. I took a deep breath and decided to test our connection. _Can you hear me? _

_Loud and clear lil aqua. _

_Thank heaven. You think he's human? _

_He smells like it but something is off. _

_Attached to a vampire somehow. _

Eventually we pulled up to an old estate on the outskirts of the city. It seemed to be a good mile or two before there was another house. The structure was beautiful it seemed an old European style of architecture but I couldn't tell you what century I wasn't that good. Yet, it still seemed abandoned. There were vines crawling up the faded white walls, moss covering the base. Nature had seemed to claim back most of the structure back, I wouldn't know for sure until I got inside.

_There are at least two weres here. I can't taste what flavor. _

_Two guards at front gate, three strolling perimeter all vampire. We tread this carefully mi lupa. _

The car stopped and another vampire came to open our door as the driver got out. He offered me his arm and I took James's arm instead. He smiled showing a bit of fang for effect.

"Mr. Oliver will see you now." He said leading the way into the house.

I took another breath and tightened my hold on James's arm as we walked into the building. It wasn't as bad inside the furniture looked recent, but it was obvious this wasn't expected to be a permanent home. It was temporary; the vampires were planning to move soon. We were led into what I would assume was the day room. There was a deep red carpet that covered a good section of the floor. Upon it was a couch, a coffee table and two arm chairs. It was what was behind the chairs that had my eyes changing colors.

Behind the chairs were chains that held a tall, dark man. He seemed like he was of Hispanic descendant but that was something I could ask when I got him out of here. There was a blade in his side and his shirt had been removed. I knew James could smell the blood if I could. It seemed like there were cuts all over his body. I could tell he been tortured thought the extent of his torture I was not sure.

"Please come sit down, we have much to discuss." It was a small man that spoke but I could feel the power radiating off him. Vampire for sure, definitely master, he was very old. He wasn't largely intimidating though. He couldn't have been more than four feet tall.

James and I moved into the room sitting on the couch, which of course was facing who I assumed was Rafael.

_Bastard! Alex that damn blade is silver! He can't heal with that damn thing in and can get poisoned from it!_

I kept a poker face even while I felt the rage bowling inside of me. "Mr. Oliver I assume?"

The small man spoke. "Indeed." He gestured to his right to our driver. "This is Alejandro."

"Now that you have our attention, what is it you want from me?"

"Why my dear elemental it is quite simple. I want the name of the Master of the City, and I want you as my human servant so that I may rule your people as well as vampires." He said smiling.

James growled next to me and I patted his arm. "What do you mean rule vampires?"

"Vampires have grown compliant in this age. We are gods among men and yet we cower in fear that sheep will slaughter us. No I will gain a foothold here and bring others to my side. But don't you worry yourself with the details."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"My dear you will be on your plane ruling as I command you."

"Do I have time to consider this offer?"

"You have one day from exactly this moment."

"He leaves with us."

"Why would I deprive my people of a new toy?"

"Consider it a gesture of good faith that you won't attack me tonight."

"Very diplomatic. I'll agree, but.." Suddenly I was across the room my head slamming into a wall. I could hear the wall chipping. Alejandro had pinned James, well him and two more vamps. Well, that was it for the niceties. "Reveal my location and the rodere will not be the only to suffer."

I growled and flung my power at him knocking him across the room. My blades were quickly in my hand as I flashed to James sighed fighting off two of his attackers cutting them both deeply. I pulled one vampire close to me and shoved my blade up under his ribcage into his heart while I stared into Mr. Oliver's eyes.

"Never threaten me again. Now release the Rat King before more of your underlings die."

_Two werepanthers flanking you coming up behind. _

I didn't even turn around as I saw through James's eyes. I pulled out the browning and shot both in the head. I pulled one closer and chopped off its head using my power to fling it at Mr. Oliver.

"We done now."

Mr. Oliver growled at me as his guards released the Rat King tossing him to the ground. James was there in a flash catching him before he hit the ground. He walked to my side while I held my gun pointed at Mr. Oliver.

"We will meet again Alexandra. One day."

"Be careful how you tread during that day."

We walked out my weapon still out not trusting anyone in this place. It was full dark now. The moon shining brightly in the sky, Alejandro was already in the car waiting.

We got in with Raphael and we sped off. We were dropped back off at my place and we quickly switched cars getting into mine speeding off to Guilty Pleasures. I quickly called Anita as we pulled off.

"Anita, we are on our way. Raphael still has a silver blade in him. I worried about him bleeding out if we pull it out."

"Lillian is here I will tell her. Hold on Jean-Claude wishes to speak to you."

"Êtes-vous blessé?" That buttery voice filled my ear and in French his voice sounded even better.

"No I'm not injured. " I said quickly. I figured he was only speaking in another language for Anita's benefit. "I'll be there soon."

"Come in through the back entrance, no need to cause a panic within the guests."

"Okay. I will." I hung up.

"Aqua, hurry he is losing way too much blood."

"Screw this!" I said stopping the car parking where I would remember and turning the car off. I grabbed their hands and let water free. I turned us all into water mist and quickly moved us towards the club. Once we were at the back entrance I busted open the door moving us in.

"Good move aqua."

"Let's hurry."

"I'll take him." James said effortlessly lifting the man and running full speed.

I followed as best I could. By the time I caught up Rafael was on the medical table and who I assumed was Dr. Lillian was taking care of him.

"We need you to take out the blade." She said turning to me no introduction just straight to business.

I quickly moved and grabbed the blade. "I'm sorry." I said softly as I pulled it out with one grab trying not to tear anymore at his flesh.

The doctor quickly moved me out of the way and went to work. Claudia nodded at me and stayed by her king's side probably trying to help his healing. I moved out of the room to come face to face with Asher and Jean-Claude.

Asher touched my hair gently. "You look like a warrior and smell of blood."

"I'm fine. I killed a vampire and chopped off someone else's head." They both looked at me shock and I just shrugged my shoulders. "He threatened me. I don't take threats well."

"What did he ask of you?" Jean-Claude asked quickly.

"He wants the name of the Master of the City and he wants me to become his human servant so he can send me back to rule Rya as he commands."

Both of them growled so deeply I almost felt like a lamb in a very pissed off lion's cage.

James can behind us and touched my shoulders. "How did he know of Rya though and that you could rule it?"

"Kane." I said catching on and growling so deeply myself that James stepped back a little.

James looked at me and smiled a little. "Seems we have to develop a strategy."

I nodded as Lillian came out and looked at me. "My king won't let me put him under until he speaks to you." She said turning and walking into the room.

I followed her and looked at the Rafael. He seemed weak. "Doc wants to put you under sir."

"Why'd you save me?" He asked.

"Because of Claudia, she asked me to go and you inspired such loyalty in here that I knew you were one of the good ones. I personally want to kill all those bastards for you but I figured I let you have dibs."

He laughed and started to choke a little. "The rats owe you."

I smiled. "You owe me nothing but getting yourself healed."

With that Lillian put him under I guess trying to get his body to heal naturally. I looked at Rafael for a moment and just watched the way Lillian and Claudia worried over him. Yea, I would definitely do my best to kill all of them for him. He was one of the good ones. With all these power hungry men running around it seems nice to meet one of the good ones. I hope I didn't get him killed in all this.


	39. Mark One

**Sooo I take the LSAT this weekend, wish me luck guys. I decided to do this chapter now while I had the opportunity. Rest of this week and next I will probably have no opportunities to write. This chapter is playing on a little on the original plot line, so as always credit to Laurel Hamiliton. Yet, the characters of Mizelle and James, Kane and Taras are mine. I hope you all like this. This was a background chapter and sort of a chapter about building intensity and struggle. **

**Welp, here we go. Enters Alexandra, who tends to be a smart mouth. **

I had left Claudia with her king. I knew she would return to my side too. It was sad to say but she would probably be closer to me than Anita ever was. I walked into Jean-Claude's office, not caring about him or Asher right now, and flopped down on the couch. James followed me and lifted my feet resting them on his legs as he sat next to me.

"What are you thinking my aqua?" He asked rubbing my feet. Have I mentioned he is the only one I allow to baby me and take care of me in anyway?

Anyway, I just looked at him scenarios going through my head. I was surprised he hadn't just read my mind. "You are really asking?"

"I don't read your mind just because I can most of the time, unless there is need to. You know that." He said patting my leg disapprovingly. "Now share thoughts." He added with his usual smile.

"This Mr. Oliver guy won't let this go easily. No is not an option." I said looking down.

"Which makes you automatically worried about me." He added making me look at him.

I sighed. "Definitely, especially since he has met you. I don't know his powers either. I avoided vampires for years remember?"

Just like that, I heard that arrogant, enchanting buttery voice fill the room. "Why did you avoid our kind?" He said sitting as his desk as Asher sat on the opposite couch.

James decided to answer for me, which was probably a good thing. "Let's just say that you guys decided a nice flavor of blood was far more important than common decency. She got locked up once and chained in iron so someone could feed off her every day. Kane and I busted her out; I had been worried about her since I hadn't got a letter. The vampire started hearing her element's siren call too. Water made him go crazy and slaughter a small town."

I shivered at the memory. Irons had seemed to work like they would for fairies. I couldn't use my powers in them. Both of the vampires growling had me curling into James a little like a scared puppy.

James was so use to me, me without a wall up, that he just accepted it and situated me into his lap.

"Where was this?" Jean-Claude asked sternly, vamping in front of James and me.

"Seattle. About five or six years ago, she's twenty-three now so yea, it was near her birthday when she was taken." James answered for me.

"Vincent Mavolli." Asher said punching a hole straight through a wall.

James looked at the vampires confused. "I'm guessing this man is dead."

"When he went mad, he destroyed a small village that was known to the Vampire Council. He was removed by a council member; I believe it was the Master of Beasts."

I finally took a deep breath, one I hadn't realized I had been holding. It was one of the biggest reliefs to realize that one of my greatest nightmares was dead.

Jean-Claude must have caught it; he stared directly into my eyes. "He is no more."

I nodded and sat up a little straighter, stronger. "This vampire won't take no for an answer."

"How long were you given to answer?" Asher asked.

"One day. We have limited time. He must have spies, but sense I vapored here I doubt we were followed. I think he is connection with what you mentioned yesterday, JC."

"The unknown master?" He asked and I nodded. "I think the unknown is an underlying for him, possibly Alejandro."

"Yes, that guy seemed like he didn't fully obey or follow orders as they were told to him. I was surprised he even spoke in the car." James added to my assessment.

"Different end games, but parts of their agendas align." Asher said from across the room.

It was at this time that Claudia came in and I was off the couch faster than anyone, other than James, knew I could move. I just looked at her and shook my head, letting my mask fall, and pulled her into one of hugs. She was stiff for a moment but then broke and clutched me for dear life. I smiled as I saw my power flow over her, water offering comfort without me asking it to. It was great.

I stepped back and smiled, as I pulled my mask back on. "Better?"

"Definitely." She said as she followed suit and pulled her own mask on as well. "We will need to train you against faster opponents. If your powers take just a fraction of a second slower than your opponent you could be injured."

"We could start after the vampires die for the day, with some guards you would recommend." I replied.

She took it as the compliment it was and nodded. It was just about midnight now, time to flies when everything is going crazy. But, as I heard a faraway clock strikes twelve. I felt the most intense pain in my head.

_Alexandra, I sense you will not come willingly, so let the marks begin. _ Those words, from a voice I know clearly knew as Mr. Oliver, were my only warning before his mind, his power crushed into my own.

I grabbed onto James for dear life probably bleeding him, but it hurt. I was trying to push back with everything I had but this was a different kind of power. One I did not yet understand, and therefore didn't know how to circumvent.

The darkness closed in and I feared it's murmurs.

**Jean-Claude POV**

The hair on my very skin rose up. Alexandra was digging her nails so deeply into James that she was scraping the bone beneath the flesh. I could smell the mark before I registered what was happening and I looked at Asher for confirmation.

"He's marking her." Asher said with pain in his eyes that I had not witnessed since Juliana's death.

Claudia was calling Dr. Jillian, explaining the bond between James and Alexandra while explaining his injuries. James seemed as weakened as Alex did. Both now passed out on my couch, but with death grips on each other. As the phone call finished she turned to us and demanded an explanation.

"He wants her as his human servant. The first two marks do not require the servants consent. He's is trying to mark her so that if she attacks it will hurt her as well."

"Like if she kills him, it will kill her?"

"No!" I growled at her, my hand around her throat before I recognized the action. Asher ushered my hand away from her and put distance between us. "That is the third mark or fourth. She will not die from his death. She will NOT DIE."

The rat's doctor entered the room next. "I have only read about these kinds of bonds and species. I will do my best here." She quickly moved past Claudia and shook her head at Alexandra's hands.

"What did this other vampire do? I can feel their bonds in shackles from here. The wolf is fueling her." She said as she tried to remove Alex's hand. She had pried them apart, but it was not meant to last, like magnet's they reattached bone deep once more. This time Alex's nail growing and curling around James' bone.

"I don't think separating them will do any good. Mizelle said that James was bound to her essence, if she is in that much trouble than maybe water, I mean it's alive right, is trying to attach her to the quickest power source it can." Claudia analyzed. It was credible reasoning and highly probable.

"Wait! Did you say she was a water elemental! You idiots! We need to get her into a large bath immediately, most likely lukewarm water." The doctor said damn near growling at me for not thinking of this earlier.

I quickly moved, in extreme haste, moving into the private rooms in the back of the club. This would have been easier if we were at the Circus, where my tub could have been used. Instead, I filled the jacuzzi that the dancers used after practices and made sure the water was lukewarm.

Asher was behind me along with Claudia, the two of them carrying the pair of misfits between them. Dang, that elemental I was starting to speak like her in my own thoughts.

We placed them in the water that was practically splashing to reach them both, and smothered them once we placed them in the Jacuzzi. I sat in a chair next to them. My eyes attached to them both, my ears keenly listening to their heartbeats; hoping that once James' vitals grew stronger than so would Alexandra's.

"She will be fine." Claudia offered with clear conviction. "She's too stubborn to not be."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked staring at her worrying.

"Because, she is probably wanting on another opportunity to be a smart ass to you."

I smiled slightly and touched her hair gently. _Awake ma petite. My bond deserves the opportunity to grow stronger. _

"He will die for this." I said clearly. I wasn't usually the fighter but I could easily blame that on the fiery female before me.

"Remember fangs, she gave us rats dibs on tearing him to pieces." She said walking to the door to stand watch. I think she caught on that I wasn't leaving. Asher was pacify Anita and the club until it closed and would probably return her soon. Until then, I would keep watch.


	40. Healing

**I finally finished the chapter. Despite my sinus headaches and school work, I finally was able to write down the words of the character. This chapter is going to be told completely from Jean-Claude's point of view. I know the story is about Mizelle or Alexandra, since she is known now, but I wanted to capture the inner thoughts of one of our favorite vampires. PLEASE REVIEW, they really are helpful and encouraging. **

Jean-Claude POV

Her eyes had still not open, those mystical brownish blues eyes had yet to open and sear right into my soul. They had yet to burn through my insults, they had yet to ignite with fire and challenge me. I needed those eyes to open. This little elemental was becoming a weakness for me. She and James were lying in the water that seemed to swirl around them barely touching other corners of the tub, but instead staying completely around them only. It was forcing them closer and encircling them, there were parts of the Jacuzzi that barely had any water; while water was covering James and Alexandra up to their chins. Yet, most of the two were still touching. The wound on James arms had healed and Alexandra's nail were no longer curling around his bones, but their hands were clasped together. Alexandra's hand still holding onto James tightly. Over the past hour James' vitals had seemed to improve but there was no change in my elemental. The mark was there but it was faulty in a way that I could not comprehend as if she was still fighting the change in her magic, her essence.

Was this the power of an elemental? She was always saying it was alive: the water. I touched the water near her face gently. "Please bring her back to me." I said softly to the droplets of water I felt on my fingertips. Surprisingly, the drops flowed up my hand until they circled my wrist and flowed back to the woman it loved so much. I would not have noticed the gentle caress if I was not a vampire.

Claudia and the rat doctor choose that moment to peak in on their charge. The rat doctor had refused to leave, even when Asher offered, it seemed that Alexandra had won the loyalty of the rodere rather quickly. Claudia nodded at me as I rose from the floor my practiced mask returning.

"Lillian wanted to check their vitals, well more specifically James'." She said to me explaining in a way that I doubt she would have if Alexandra had not been her charge. I slightly hated that she was not going to strictly answer to me, however the moment between the two in my office where masks dropped and true friendship was solidified refuted all plans to separate them. If Claudia could protect her both physically and emotionally, then there would be no objections from me. Her happiness was the priority.

How was I to claim this creature? How was such a bond to be made unbreakable? How was I to rid myself of Anita and truly bind Alexandra to me? Why was I such a fool, to not have waited a little longer for something that lasted longer than a passing infatuation? How did I win such admiration from such a fire-filled spirit? How do you capture water which can change its shape? How do you bond to a flame?

Lillian was checking James' pulse and breathing. He seemed to be doing fine. Luckily, he wasn't overheating like most werewolves who were trying to heal themselves. He was oddly staying at a human temperature. Something we all figured was due to his being bonded to Alexandra. It was a phenomenon, that we all go to see first-hand; one of the rarities of the world: their bond in action.

Asher finally came in. I was guessing that Anita had finally accepted that I was unable to see her, more like unable to deal with her sudden crave for attention, at the current moment. He nodded in my direction and quickly focused his eyes on MY mate. I tried to push the growing envy to furthest parts of my mind. This was Asher we had shared a lover before, and I have loved him despite his hate over the last century. But Alexandra, for some reason I wanted her to only be mine.

Claudia was still on guard at the door so silent I had almost forgotten her presence. Doctor Lillian was packing up her medical instruments. She looked at me and spoke plainly. "I see no change. I want to do more research on her kind. If she was taught to be a healer there may be some secrets she knows, I pray she wakes so that knowledge is not lost."

I nodded at her and looked at her, I touched the water again and breathed deeply. "Please" was the only plea that fell from my lips. The water seemed to actually respond though. Jillian pushed me away as the water seemed to be crashing into Alexandra like waves, and then we heard it. Everyone's hearing was able to detect it, the one single deep breath that made my world great again.

"About damn time!" Claudia exclaimed as she shifted so she could see her charge better, no so she could see her friend better. Asher just had a slight grin. Jillian was checking her heart rate and checking James again. She refused to leave ten minutes later, when James body temperature started to spike registering normal for lycanthropes. An hour later, everyone was sitting in the room and no one was moving all eyes locked on the tub. Jillian had been updating me on the condition of the Rat King, who was healing well and almost fully recovered. She was mentioning something how he may need to shift to heal the last few bones; until I completely tuned her out, because James was murmuring.

At first I could not figure out what he was saying but soon it became clear. Claudia was the first to repeat it. "He said 'Alexandra said stop staring at her, she isn't dead.'" She snickered as she said it.

"Is she okay?" I asked coldly even while inside I trembled that she might not me.

"She's fine just drained. She's in a trance like state which she is almost out of; water is kind of fighting whatever the vampire did to her."

"He marked her. It's how we get a human servant or an animal to call, it could also be done in a combination of both to create a triumvirate." I said through clenched teeth.

James seemed to growl for a second before he started to relax. "She said that he cannot accomplish this because it would be worse than Seattle, and she would be forced to leave."

The growls that trickled around the room was enough for Alex's body to move closer to James in slight fear; even though no harm would come to her. "She cannot leave." I said sternly.

James only nodded and held her body close, as only a brother would. "She said she'll be up in an hour or less and can she move out of the tub. She is getting cold."

I quickly took the opportunity to lift her body from the water, her hand letting go of James and moved her to my office where I laid her on the couch, and draped a blanket over her. James was right behind us being supported by Asher who sat him in the chair near Alexandra. We all had learned that these two needed to be close.

Claudia was right behind Asher, the doctor had gone to check on the Rat King and some wolves who had experienced issues with silver. Asher looked at me, "This vampire needs to removed."

"Unforunately the rats have that honor, she promised then since the king was harmed." I said in reply.

"That definitely is a pleasure I would have loved to have." Asher said back as he took the last remaining seat other than my chair.

"That pleasure shall be mine." Claudia said a sliver of the killer within seeping out. "Don't worry; his death will not be quick."

"One hour left." I said softly. I could plan battles later. Security was handled for now, of that I was positive. Just sixty more minutes.


End file.
